Bring it on
by galindapopular
Summary: Sequel to Little Sisters: Senior year brings changes for Theresa and Deena. Both Captains they deal with their families further complications, their own love lives and the antics of Reid and Fulton now Eden Hall Sophomores.
1. A New Kid

**Summary: Senior year brings big changes for Deena and Theresa, both captains they find themselves trying to navigate their family's further complications and their own love lives. Not to mention the antics of Reid and Fulton, now Eden Hall sophomores.**

**Author's Note: So, hey there everyone. Here's the deal, I have some kind addiction to these characters of mine. I feel like I haven't given Deena and Theresa their proper attention. And also Theresa needs a boyfriend. And the Danny and Lexi story needs some flushing out. And I really felt like writing a super duper bitchy character (Lilly). The title, is a reference to the amazing film of the same title, and will deal largely in Theresa's captainship. Al****so, the boy, oh the boy. I've been watching a lot of Gilmore Girls lately, so um, he's not actually that original. You'll see why, pretty much right away. The other issue that I'll deal with is how Kitty and Julian's getting back together effects the families. Mainly, Heather and Julie. **

* * *

**Bring it On**

**Chapter 1: The New Kid**

Theresa woke early the first day of her senior year. She pulled on a pair of shorts, a sports bra and a pink tank top. She grabbed her I-Pod and went out for a run. She had been planning this for weeks, take a run around Eden Hall campus and clear her mind before she had to get ready to endure yet another year, her final year at this place. Unlike most people who just took their runs around the track she preferred running around campus and taking in the scenery. She reached a quiet green and a particularly jubilant song began to boom through her headphones. She smiled took a step back and did a rather rapid tumbling pass. She finished and stuck the landing, giving it a fancy gymnastics presentation. She missed gymnastics, she hadn't competed in ages, cheering taking up most of her time. She lowered her arms as she heard some loud, slow clapping. She turned around, her blonde ponytail whipping with her.

"Very nice," she was standing face to face with an unfamiliar boy. Tall, dark hair and eyes, wearing beat up Ramones tee shirt under a leather jacket, and a pair of rather old jeans.

"I um," she said, flushing with embarrassment. She was so bad with boys. "I thought I was alone."

"Obviously," he nodded, "Do you always present like that?" He was looking straight into her eyes, which made her uncomfortable. If he would just glance down and check her out, then she could do what she usually did, get all huffy and angry and storm away. Or maybe if he would make a joke, she could goof around with guys, three brothers taught her that.

"Um, it's a, uh habit." She said. "I have to go," she pointed towards school and jogged away. She could hear him laughing and felt her face flush again. Why could she not handle guys? Aside from her brothers the only guys she was ever comfortable around were Julian, who might as well be her brother anyway, although, obviously that was up in the air lately, and Ryan, who was less like a boy and more like some kind of harmless puppy who followed Deena around since they had started going out summer after freshman year. Was this that feeling that Kitty always used to talk about? The way her heart wouldn't stop pounding, the flushing, she wished she could just call her and ask.

* * *

"Deena," Heather shouted up the stairs, "Ryan's here, you're going to be late." She smiled at her daughter's boyfriend. After three years it was still strange to call this boy, who had always been around Deena's boyfriend. "So, senior year."

"Yes," Ryan nodded, "Mrs. Banks?"

"Hmm," she said.

"I'm not going to crazy and propose to Deena," he said, "I mean, I love her, but I'm seventeen,"

"Oh sweetie," Heather laughed, "You think that's why I've been weird this summer?"

"Well," he said, "I mean, Julian was around a lot, and pretty depressed so I thought that maybe,"

"No," She said, "Honestly, Ryan, you're just such a big part of our lives, and,"

"Hi," Deena said running down, "Sorry, bye Mom." She kissed Heather, "Ryan, we have to go, Theresa called me all panicky about something, I couldn't really hear her, but I think it might be Kitty related, or Portman related in some way, so I think we should get down there."

"Alright," Ryan said confused. He had given up trying to follow Theresa and Deena's conversations sometime in the middle of their sophomore year. "Bye Mrs. Banks."

"Bye Ryan," she said waving, "Have a good day you two!" She shook her head. Good to know one of her children would make it out of that school without the insanity of "Til Death Do Us Part" in their head. Especially the way Julian was now crushed, and living in New Jersey. Living in New Jersey and crushed was not the life she had hoped for her son. Although the NHL thing was good, and he claimed to be fine.

* * *

"Reid!" Deena said, as she ran to the school.

"Fulton," he said, "Nice try though,"

"Oh shit sorry," she said, all these years she still couldn't tell the twins apart. "Where's Re?"

"In her room," he said, "I think, she was weird at breakfast."

"Did something happen?" Dee said quietly, "With Kitty? Or your Dad?"

"Not that we know of," he shook his head.

"Hey," Theresa said, walking up, a vision of preppy perfection in her pink sweater and jean skirt, "Hi Fulton."

"Hi Re," he smiled. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," she said, "You wanna leave us alone?"

"Fine," he shrugged, "Oh, Mom said call her after practice. Something about Marie and getting her nose pierced?"

"Got it," Theresa nodded, he smiled and walked away.

"How do you tell them apart again?" Deena said, "I called him Reid, I felt like a moron."

"Reid looks more like Julie," Theresa said.

"They both look like exact clones of Dean if you ask me," Deena shook her head.

"No see, Reid has a softer face," Theresa said, "Forget it."

"So what had you all crazy this morning?" Deena said as they walked to their first class.

"I went for a run," she said, Deena rolled her eyes, "And then I did double back hand spring, with a tuck,"

"Why?" Deena asked.

"I thought I was alone and I was really in it," she shrugged, "But I wasn't alone. There was this guy,"

"What guy?" Deena said

"I'd never seen him before," she said.

"Portman, Banks," Lilly Powell brushed past them, in her red and white cheerleading uniform. "Hey Re, they find Kitty bloated and dead in a hotel room yet?" Theresa closed her eyes. Of all the torment in the world she could take just about everything but comments about her sister.

"Aw, Lil," Deena snapped back, "I'm sure your herpes will clear up before David Parker's party this weekend, so he can bang you and deny it on Monday." Lilly shot her a glare and kept walking. "Hey," she said rubbing her best friends arm, "She's a bitch. And Kitty is not going to die in a hotel room. She's going to wake up one day and say, 'Hey, you know what I miss? I miss the Portmans,' and she's going to call Dean, and everything is going to be fine." Theresa nodded, "So the guy, who was it?"

"I had never seen him before," she sighed. "God, he was gorgeous Dee! And I was wearing teeny tiny work out clothes and he didn't check me out. And he didn't seem to know that I was Theresa Portman, Kitty Portman's apparently easy little sister."

"Maybe he's gay," Deena said, "And after last year, no one thinks you're easy."

"I don't think he's gay, and I know," Theresa sighed, "What are we doing this weekend?"

"You have tryouts this weekend," Deena said, "Remember?"

"Ugh," Theresa sighed, "Gross." She was incredibly grateful and honored that the cheerleading squad had voted her captain, but it also meant that she had a ton of work to do, since she had run on the platform that she would get them into national finals in Florida that she was now regretting because it meant tons of extra hours coming up with and teaching choreography. It also didn't help that the squad was pretty much split between her and Lilly and they were actually co captains. "You know she's just going to disagree with every choice I make, and then say something oh so witty about my sister, and how she's a druggy slut."

"Kitty is not a druggy slut," Deena said, "She's just lost. And you will be fine. Lilly Powell is an idiot, and you have way more control over that squad than she does. And at least you are a captain."

"You might be too," Theresa said as they sat down, "You have practice today right?"

"Yup, Charlie makes the announcement then," she sighed, "It's going to be Ryan I just know it."

"Maybe not," Theresa said, "I mean, we all thought that Danny would be, and then poof, Charlie throws us for a loop and gives it to Jim. Oh my God!" She took her hand and shaded her face.

"What?" Deena looked around.

"Guy, from back hand spring," Theresa sighed.

"Wow," Deena whispered.

"I know," Theresa said. She saw him look back at her and wink, she stared down at the desk.

After homeroom, Theresa walked out into the hallway, Deena had walked off, more than likely to either make out or talk hockey with Ryan.

"Hey there Pinky," he smirked at her coming behind.

"I have a name," she said.

"Yeah," he nodded, "I'll bet you do. But you've yet to tell me it, and both times I've seen you, you were wearing pink so."

"Theresa," she said. "Or Re."

"Nice to meet you," He smiled, his eyes meeting hers again, she wanted to melt.

"Your turn," she said. He cocked his head to the side. "You have a name too, right?"

"I do at that," He smiled, "See you around Theresa." He walked away. She sighed and backed into a locker, dropping her head backwards.

"Theresa likes a boooy," She opened her eyes and saw Reid standing in front of her. "I'm gonna tell Danny!"

"You tell Danny and you will suffer Reid Portman!" She scowled at him.

"Ooh you're scaring me princess," he smiled. Of all their siblings Reid was aware that at least physically Theresa was the easiest to deal with.

"I'm serious," she said, "You'll suffer pain like that of having to spend eternity in a small locked room with Dad and Adam!" His eyes got wide, this was the worst threat to the Portman children. When they were little Luis used to use it to scare them into bed. "Yeah."

"Fine," he said, "My lips are sealed."

* * *

"So, I asked around," Deena sat down at lunch, "He's new."

"Excellent detection skills Dee," Theresa rolled her eyes, "I figured that out, thank you."

"Who's new?" Ryan said, keying in to the conversation.

"Just some guy," Theresa said, "It's not important."

"You finally get over me Portman?" Ryan teased her, referencing their brief dating freshman year.

"He'll always be second place, sweetie!" She blew him a kiss. Ryan laughed and Deena's eyes narrowed. Ryan gave her a kiss.

"We're just kidding baby," he said. "She's onto us, Re!"

"Damn," Theresa giggled. She knew it pushed Deena's buttons when they teased each other, but watching her blow up was fun. Although over the past few years she had vastly improved in what Julie called her "mean girl tendencies" she still found herself getting amusement out of seeing her best friend rise to the bait. She looked up and saw Lilly talking to him. "Why do I have this life?"

"That's the guy?" Ryan said, pointing, Deena slapped his hand down. "I heard he almost killed a guy at his last school, and that's why he's here."

"That didn't happen," Theresa rolled her eyes.

"He looks bored," Deena said.

"Of course he's bored," Ryan said, "Lilly can talk about two subjects, Lilly and I can't even think of the second one right now."

"How trashy my family is?" Theresa sighed. She looked over at him, and sighed. "When she's through with him, he'll hate me."

"Do you want to ask him to sit?" Ryan asked. "And maybe he's into trashy girls."

"No!" Theresa said, "Don't ask him to sit. And I hope he's not into trashy girls."

"Yes, because then you would definitely be out," Deena nodded, "And he would be all over Lilly."

* * *

**Review it please! We will find out his name, in the next chapter...Thank you!**


	2. Going Portman on Him

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! I appreciate it. Yes, the guy is Jess, I mean not exactly, he's like a Jess knockoff, like if you were to go to an NYC street corner and buy a Gucci bag, obviously not the real thing, but it does the job, that's what he is. This chapter is fun, Theresa goes a little nuts in the middle, and we get a fun recap of the whole series! (Seriously, everything gets covered, I was amazed I was able to do it!) And there's some good old fashioned Portman family interacting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...which is a total lie, because I definately own like most of the characters in this...**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Going Portman on Him**

That day at practice Theresa stretched, and thought.

"Look, Portman," Lilly sat down next to her, "We all know who the real captain is here right?"

"Yeah," Theresa nodded, "Me, so,"

"No," she shook her head, "I've got the dance skills,"

"Powell, there's more to it than dancing," she said, "And for the record, I have twelve years of ballet and hip hop on you."

"Well, I'm socially the captain anyway," Lilly smirked, "I mean the amount of time you spend with Banks and Wells,"

"Watch it Lilly," Theresa said, "You say one more thing about my friends or my family and you are going to be sorry."

"What are you going to do?" She smiled, "Beat me up? That is the way you solve things in your family right? Poor Andrew still hasn't recovered from that beating your brother gave him." Theresa held back laughter. Hearing the words "Poor Andrew" made her want to roll on the floor. Andy Powell was anything but harmless, and both times that Danny had beaten the crap out of him he totally deserved it. The first being because Andy very meanly broke the love of Danny's life, Lexi Vanderbilt's heart, and the second time, well the second time had been in defense of, her honor, if you could call it that. Andy sent a few very pointed remarks at Danny, about Theresa and her physical development. Danny had, in best big brother fashion, kicked the crap out of him. "Look, I want nationals just as badly as you do, so can we focus on that please?"

"Fine," Theresa said, "Alright," she shouted standing, up, commanding the squad's attention, "Let's go we've got work to do."

* * *

"So," she saw him again, walking back to her dorm from practice. "You're a cheerleader, that explains the flips." 

"Head cheerleader," she stipulated, "actually."

"And your boyfriend," he nodded, "Quarterback right? Oh, no, wait, hockey's really big here right? So it's probably that captain."

"I'm not really Deena's type," Theresa squinted. "And there is no boyfriend."

"Good to know," he smiled, "So, what last year's captain dumped you? I mean, those are the kinds of guys you would date."

"You don't know anything about me." She mumbled.

"I bet I can guess," He smiled circling her, "You go here, because your parents did. Only child obviously, virgin probably, although maybe you slept with some senior your freshman year," she glared at him, "Family, your parents met in high school, were perfect college sweethearts, after which your dad went on to some cozy corporate job and your mom became a housewife, not the kind that does anything though. You come here, get straight A's and conquered the social world. Boyfriend, we already covered that."

"You are so far off!" She spit out, her Gaffney temper flaring, and in combination with her Portman aggression she knew she couldn't hold it in. "My parents, Dean and Julie, met when they were thirteen, kissed once but were then just friends. And yes they did go here, on hockey scholarships for your information. Then my mom dated this other guy Scooter for three years until she broke up with him to be with Luis, who is my older sister's godfather and my dad's partner, they own two bars. Anyway, Luis cheated on my mom, and then in college she dated this other guy Adam. All this was going on while my dad was dating my mom's best friend Heather. After college Julie and Adam got married, she got pregnant, lost the baby and then they got divorced. She got a job in Chicago and she and my dad got together. In an interesting twist of fate, Adam married Heather," she took a breath,

"Wow," he said.

"I'm not done yet," she said indignantly, "Adam and Heather's son, who they named Julian in a slightly creepy but lovely tribute to my mother and my older sister, Kitty were born on the exact same day, met here and fell in love, they were engaged until about a year ago, when she broke it off, and now they don't talk, actually no one really talks to Kitty anymore. Adam and Heather's other kid, Deena is my best friend. Oh, and my older brother is in love with Kitty's best friend, who also happens to be the daughter of Scooter, my mother's first boyfriend. So, I'd say no, you don't know anything about me." She walked away.

"My name's Dominic," he said.

"What?" She snapped around.

"I mean, you told me all that," he shrugged, "I owe you my name, if not my entire life story."

"Sorry," she mumbled, blushing again, "I lost it, got a little Portman on you. It happens."

"Portman?" He asked, "Like Kitty Portman?"

"That would be my older sister," Theresa nodded, "Older sister Kitty who no one really talks to anymore?"

"Right," he said, "Is it the drugs?"

"Partly, although she claims there are no drugs," she nodded, "And just her general attitude. Things have been stressed between her and our dad like forever. She still talks to Luis, I think. I'm sorry, you probably don't care about any of this, and I really don't like talking about her."

"Right, I'm sorry," he nodded, "So, your family sounds interesting." She laughed.

"You don't know that half of it." She smiled, "So, Dominic what?"

"Huh?" He said.

"Your name is Dominic," she said, "Is there a last name there?"

"Mariano," he smiled. She smirked, Italian, the Portman aunts would be pleased. "So Theresa Portman, head cheerleader with the crazy family history, do you need someone to walk you back to your room?"

"You'll have to be prepared for the possibility of my little brothers," she said. "They are pretty protective of me!"

"More siblings?" He asked.

"There are six of us," Theresa smiled, "Kitty, Danny, myself, the twins, Reid and Fulton, who are sophomores, and you will surely know by the end of the week, and little Marie, who, shit," she swore loudly.

"Quite a mouth on you Portman," he laughed.

"No," she said, pulling out her cell phone, "I was supposed to call home and talk Marie out of piercing her nose."

"Oh," he nodded, "Of course, that makes perfect sense."

"If you knew Julie you'd understand," she said as it rang. "Hi Mom!"

"Hey Re," she said, "How was the first day? How's the squad, and the quest for nationals?"

"All good," Theresa nodded, "The Lilly power struggle has begun already, but I'll deal. Reid said something about Marie's nose getting pierced?"

"Yes, well," Julie sighed loudly, "I was anticipating you being able to talk her out of it, but unfortunately you have this wonderful Uncle who is an idiot, and believed that I had given her permission."

"Luis took Marie to get her nose pierced?" Theresa said. "And he actually thought that Dad would be OK with it?"

"Dad doesn't know yet," Julie said, "I am not looking forward to tomorrow morning. You are his last unsullied little girl, treasure it kiddo."

"How are you doing?" Theresa said quietly.

"OK," she nodded, "The DVD comes out next week, so we can't watch TV, because just about every other ad, there's her face, and he,"

"Mom, I know," she said quietly, "Deena's got it on reserve, she's still dead set that Kitty's coming back."

"Her and your Nana Gaffney are probably the last two," Julie sighed, "I don't want you giving up yet, Re."

"I haven't," she said. "I mean, I pray for her, just like both Nanas told me to. Although I stick more with the Gaffney way, just because saying twenty rosaries on my knees in front of a candle isn't exactly practical,"

"Ack, Mary likes it better when you ask her for favors," Julie said, "That's how I got Kitty the first time, that's how I'll get her back."

"Alright, well, if Dad flips," Theresa said, "Let me know."

"I will, bye honey," Julie said, "Love you."

"Love you too Mom," she said, "Bye." She hung up. "Drama, drama, drama."

"So your mom's ex boyfriend took your little sister to get her nose pierced?" Dominic asked.

"My father is going to freak," Theresa said, "He's been totally on edge for like a year anyway, and Marie has always like totally idolized Kitty, so she's going through kind of a rebellious thing right now."

"Right," he nodded, "You're really pretty."

"Excuse me?" She said, completely thrown off, and the blushing coming back.

"I mean," he mumbled, "You've got the whole blonde haired hot girl thing going, but you also seem to have a brain, that's kind of hot." She blushed even harder. "This blushing thing you do,"

"I'm not really used to being around guys," she said, "I mean, Deena has this boyfriend, and my brothers, and Julian but they don't count."

"You don't date?" He asked.

"I used to," she sighed, "Until the whole movie star slash party girl sister thing. Last year was a series of guys who thought that maybe I wanted to prove myself."

"Prove what?" He asked, Theresa looked at him skeptically, "Oh, that."

"Yes," she nodded, "that."

"My mom didn't want me," he said.

"What?" she looked at him.

"You were telling me all this really intense stuff, about your family," he shrugged, "I thought I would share too. She didn't want me, anymore, so, she sent me to live with my dad, and he then he sent me here."

"So you're dorming?" She asked.

"Yes," he shook his head, "But I'm not stuck here, my bike is actually on the other side of campus."

"Your bike?" she said, starting to laugh. "Wow, and you thought I was a cliché."

"Hey, it's a cool bike," he smiled, "Maybe I'll even let you ride on it some time, I mean, if that's allowed in the preppy handbook."

"First of all, I have been on a bike before," she smiled, "My dad has an awesome bike. And second of all, who said I wanted to ride it?"

"Your eyes did," Dominic smiled. "See you tomorrow Theresa Portman." He winked and walked away.

"Is that the guy?" Fulton said, as he and Reid walked out.

"Reid," she glared at him.

"You said don't tell Danny," Reid said, "You said nothing about Fulton!"

"He looks like those guys that hang out at bar number two," Fulton said, quietly, "Only smaller."

"He's nice," she said, "His name is Dominic Mariano."

"Don't tell Nana Portman!" Reid laughed, "She'll start splitting her novenas for you and Kitty. You marry a guy named Dominic Mariano you'll totally be the favorite."

"Not like you aren't anyway," Fulton rolled his eyes.

"Shut up," she said, "And I'm serious about the Danny thing! And you too, actually" she said sharply, "I like him, and I like him alive."

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	3. Trusting Deena

**Author's Note: Deena's turn! That's pretty much the gist of this chapter. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, wish I did, sadly don't!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Trusting Deena**

"Congratulations Captain!" Adam said as Deena walked in the door, after hockey practice.

"How did you," she started and then realized, "How long have you known?"

"He told me this weekend," he smiled, "I'm very proud of you Deena."

"Well, it's not starting for the Devils," she said, "But I'm happy with it."

"Do you want to call your older brother and brag?" Adam said, seeing his daughter's blue eyes light up.

"You didn't tell him?" She asked, getting excited.

"No," Adam laughed, "I thought you'd want to."

"Thank you Daddy!" She said throwing her arms around his neck. "I'm going to go call him." Adam laughed and shook his head as Deena sped up to her room. Once up there she pulled out her cell phone and called Julian.

"Well, if it isn't the big bad senior," Julian said, picking up the phone. "How's it going squirt?"

"I got captain!" She squealed.

"No way!" He said, "Dee that's awesome. About time Charlie stepped up and picked the right kid for once."

"He picked you," She said quietly.

"Yeah," he responded, they both knew that it should have been Kitty, and neither of them would have said it. "I'm proud of you kid."

"Thanks," she said. "You hit LA next week right?"

"Dee," he said sternly,

"Maybe if you just called her," she said.

"Deena," he said, "I love you, kid, and I love her, but it's not that simple."

"It is that simple," she said. "You all stopped trying and that's why,"

"Deena Heather," he cut her off, "We did not stop trying. Ask Theresa, Luis calls her all the time, and Lexi tries, and Danny. I'm sure the only reason why she and Theresa don't talk is because,"

"She has that whole make Daddy happy thing," Deena nodded.

"She doesn't want us to be around anymore, Dee," Julian sighed, "I know it sucks. Trust me, no one wants her back more than me."

"I know," Deena said. "I miss her, that's all."

"I miss her too," he smiled. "Dee, I know this was all rough on you."

"I worry about you," she said.

"I'm fine," he said, "I'm busy, and Lexi's nearby, we hang all the time. My team's great, I'm living the dream, I mean I'm in the NHL Dee, I'm doing what Dad and Charlie both couldn't do."

"Are you happy though?" Deena asked.

"No," he admitted, "I'm not. But there's not much I can do about that now."

"You can call her when you play Anaheim!" Deena said. "Julian, I really think you should. When was the last time you spoke to her?"

"She threw the ring at my head the last time I spoke to her," Julian said. "Dee, drop it ok? I can live without her."

"I have homework, and then Ryan's coming over," she sighed. "I have to go."

"Tell Ryan that if his hands go out of bounds I will know and his ass will get kicked all the way from Jersey," Julian said. "Got it?"

"Goodbye big brother," she said.

"I'm serious," he said.

"Deena," Adam called up the stairs, "Ryan's here."

"Is he there?" Julian said, "Put him on the phone."

"Bye Julian," she said and hung up.

"Hello Deena," Ryan came in and kissed her. "Your Dad let me come upstairs."

"He's in a good mood," she smiled, and kissed him again.

"As are you," he laughed, "Congratulations Captain Banks. I am making out with the Captain of the Eden Hall Varsity hockey team. I am so the coolest girl in school."

"You are," she smiled, "You are so totally the coolest girl in school. Don't tell Re, she'll be totally sad that you passed her." He kissed her again, "Mmm, hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Ryan nodded, "Anything."

"Do you want to get married?" She said.

"Dee," he groaned.

"I'm serious," she said.

"Not for a long time," he kissed her again, "Right now, I just want to kiss you." She giggled, "And then kiss you some more, and then like, totally brag about how hot Deena Banks the super hottie hockey captain is,"

"OK," she laughed and kissed him, "I'm sorry. No more crazy Kitty and Julian get married right after high school talk."

"Ever?" He said.

"Ever." She nodded. "Love you."

"Love you too," he said, "You're a nut, all of you crazy Banks and Portman people are, but I love you."

"So," Deena smiled, "My dad let you come upstairs. My dad never lets you come upstairs. My mom sometimes lets you come upstairs, I mean, when she follows you, but my dad never."

"I know," He smiled, "We should take advantage of this."

"I agree," She nodded, and put her arms around his neck. "We should take advantage of this."

* * *

"Hey you," Heather smiled walking in and sitting on Adam's lap. "You seem very happy." 

"Deena's the captain," he said. "It's exciting."

"Hmm," she said, "Eight years ago, I recall a certain person in this room,"

"Yes," he said, "I know, I didn't want her to play. God, was that really eight years ago?"

"It was," she nodded, "Remember, Andy used to come over every day, Julian was afraid to talk to Kitty, Ryan was this skinny little boy who Deena bossed around,"

"So," Adam said, "The only thing that's changed is now there's no more Andy?"

"Basically," Heather nodded, "And I talked to Julie less, and our daughter wasn't in her bedroom with her boyfriend."

"What?" Adam said. "No, Ryan isn't allowed upstairs, but, oh." He stood up, ran up the stairs, opened Deena's door and cleared his throat.

"Hi Daddy," Deena said as she and Ryan pulled apart.

"Um, hey, Mr. Banks," Ryan said standing up, "I'm going to go now."

"That would be a good plan," Adam nodded, "Bye Ryan."

"Bye," he mumbled.

"I made captain Daddy!" Deena smiled, innocently. "Remember that?"

"Downstairs," he said, "Now."

"Dad, we weren't," She started.

"Deena, you know the rules," He said, as they walked down the stairs "Ryan isn't allowed in your room."

"You sent him up!" She objected, "And I don't understand why you don't trust me!"

"Deena, I'm not having this conversation with you," he said. "You're seventeen,"

"Yes, I'm seventeen, and I am old enough," she started shouting,

"You are not old enough!" Heather entered the conversation, "You are so far from old enough, Deena."

"When you were my age," Deena turned to her mother, "You,"

"No," Adam stopped her. "Deena, this isn't about that."

"No Adam, it's fine," Heather said, "What were you going to say Deena? I was sleeping with Dean right?"

"You were!" She said, "Mom, I know you were."

"Yes, I was," Heather nodded, "And I shouldn't have been, I was too young. And you're too young."

"Ryan loves me!" She said, "And I love him! And if we wanted to you couldn't stop us!"

"You're wrong about that!" Adam said, "I can stop you, at the very least I can stop you in this house!"

"Fine!" She said, turning around and stomping up the stairs. Adam flinched when he heard the door slam.

"She hates me." He said, shaking his head.

"No she doesn't," Heather laughed, "She's just, seventeen."

* * *

**Reviews please!**


	4. Dom's Intentions

**Author's Note: Thanks again for the reviews! I appreciate it. Sorry that my other stories are sorta suffering...they'll be back. I promise!****

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Dom's Intentions

The next morning Theresa sat at breakfast, twins, as usual late. Dominic saw her by herself, walked over and sat down.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking across the table at him.

"Having breakfast," he smiled, "with you."

"You don't want to have breakfast with me," she shook her head.

"I'm pretty sure I do," he nodded.

"No," she laughed, "you really don't. My brothers will be here any minute, and they are big and scary, and a little wild, so"

"I think I can handle your brothers," he said, "Haven't you heard? I almost,"

"Killed a kid at your last school, yeah," Theresa nodded. "I did hear. Is it true?"

"I could tell you," He said, "But then I'd have to kill you."

"Smooth Maverick," she laughed. "Fine keep your secret. I'll find out eventually anyway, I have security clearance."

"The girl knows her movies," he nodded, "Always a good sign. So you didn't tell your brothers about me?"

"I told them," Theresa said, "I just can't guarantee that they won't kick your ass."

"Ah, protective vibe," Dominic nodded, "Got it."

"It's not just a protective thing," Theresa laughed, "The Portmans have a violent reputation. The twins less so, more Danny, and when my Dad was here, forget it."

"You ever kick some ass?" He smiled. She laughed and looked at her food. "Come on Theresa, I'm curious, that weird ass girl, in the cheerleading uniform, who was talking to me at lunch yesterday, she seems like someone you would go after."

"Oh, that would be Lilly," She said, "I've considered, never followed through."

"She like threw herself at me," he said, "It was weird."

"She's evil, steer clear," Theresa said.

"Re!" Deena flopped her backpack on the chair next to her, "Hi new kid."

"Dominic, this is Deena," Theresa said. "You're here early."

"Ugh, I almost came last night," Deena said.

"Why?" Theresa asked, it was the first day and Deena already flipping out was weird.

"Mondo fight with Adam." She said, taking Theresa's fork and eating some of her eggs. "God he's just so rigid. You're totally lucky you don't live at your house."

"Yes, multiple states of separation from Julie and Dean has proved useful, although I am incapable of wrong doing in my Daddy's eyes, thank God!" Theresa nodded. "What was the fight about?"

"Stupid rules," Dee rolled her eyes.

"You had Ryan in your room again," Theresa nodded.

"Yes," Deena sighed. "And then Dad sent him home, and we yelled, and my mom got involved, and I said some really stupid things,"

"Dee," Theresa said sternly, "Did you bring my dad up?" Deena nodded. "Low blow, Dee."

"Maybe," Deena said, "But it is a good point, Heather and Dean were sleeping together when they were our age."

"You do know what happens you bring Dean up to Adam, or Adam up to Dean," Theresa rolled her eyes. "They both get all pissy."

"Butting in," Dominic said, "Why do you call your parents by their first names?"

"Makes it less weird," Deena shrugged, "I mean, when you know for a fact that both of your parents have slept with your best friends parents, it can get a little awkward."

"So by detaching the parental labels," Theresa started,

"You avoid the awkwardness," Dominic nodded. "The whole thing seems totally weird, and that they told you guys about it, beyond bizarre."

"One Hundred Percent honesty," Theresa said, "That's the policy that was decided on, I believe when Kitty and Julian were conceived."

"It sucks, and is not at all fun for us," Deena shook her head. "So, new kid,"

"Dom," he said.

"Right, whatever," She said, "you as into Re as she is you?" Theresa blushed.

"Can I just point out that you two call each other Dee and Re?" He said changing the subject.

"Ah, that's a yes." She smiled. "You like hockey?" Theresa rolled her eyes, and her phone went off.

"Danny," she said, looking at the caller ID. "Hey!"

"Hi Danny," Deena called.

"Tell Dee I say hi," he laughed.

"He says hi," Theresa said, "What's up?"

"Heard you're dating a biker," He laughed.

"I'm going to kill them." She said. "Does Lexi know yet?"

"No," he said, "last night's conversation was largely about her boyfriend's inability to speak with more than one syllable."

"She's so lucky to have such a good girlfriend who she can complain to about such things," she teased. "You two talk every night now?"

"She and Kitty stopped talking two months ago," He said, "So since then, I've got all the best friend duties."

"You're too good to her," Theresa said, "She'll wake up one day."

"Who?" Deena asked.

"Lexi," Theresa said. Deena nodded.

"Lexi?" Dom asked.

"Older sister's best friend, who older brother is in love with," Deena specified.

"Right, also Mom's ex boyfriend's daughter," he nodded.

"You catch up fast," Deena laughed. "Quick when did Luis and Julie start dating?"

* * *

"New kid?" Fulton said, pointing to Dominic. "Portman welcome?" 

"Excellent plan," Reid nodded. "Hey, it's Dominic right?"

"Yeah," he said, "And you are?"

"Not important," Fulton said, "Theresa likes you,"

"You're the brothers," he nodded, "Fulton and Reid right? She was right, big. You gonna kick the crap out of me like she thought too?"

"Do you like her?" Reid asked. "If you don't, stay away man."

"I'll see you guys later." He smiled and walked away.

"I don't like it," Fulton said.

"We already told Danny," Reid shrugged, "What's the next step, Dad?"

"I value my life," Fulton said, "We tell Dad, Theresa kills us. I know you think we can take her, but I'm not so sure. She's smarter than us."

"We could talk to Deena," Reid shrugged, "Or Ryan!"

"Ryan," Fulton nodded, "Definitely Ryan."

* * *

"Met your brothers," Dominic said sitting down next to Theresa in a class 

"Oh God," she said, "I'm sorry."

"I think they were like two questions shy of asking me my intentions," he laughed. "So I thought I'd lay them out for you."

"Right," she laughed, "Look, my brothers are fifteen, and especially lately, they're afraid of losing me. I can talk to them, and"

"I like you," he smiled, "I'd like to take you out this weekend."

"I have to pick the freshman squad this weekend." She said.

"After tryouts?" He smiled. "I'm around, I don't know the area, but,"

"Remember the whole, I don't date thing?" She said.

"I thought you didn't date assholes who were going out with you because of your sister," he said. "I don't care much about your sister, I didn't even like her movie that much, that TV show she was on was OK,"

"Alright," she said, "Fine."

"Don't sound so enthusiastic," he laughed.

"Hi," Ryan sat down, "Re, notes?"

"You were supposed to pick them up this morning," she said, handing him a notebook.

"I had to go to Deena's this morning." He said.

"Adam kicked you out of the house last night," She said, "You went this morning?"

"I went to apologize," Ryan smiled, "You know, 'I know the rules, and I'm sorry, and it was my idea to stay in Deena's room' get her out of trouble."

"How'd that go?" Theresa asked.

"OK," he said, "Luckily they love me. 'You're like our other son,' Adam's exact words."

"You're a good boyfriend," Theresa smiled, "Why did I break up with you?"

"You two went out?" Dominic asked.

"Freshman year," Ryan nodded, "I'm Ryan by the way."

"Dom," he nodded, "So wait, you did have a boyfriend?"

"Technically no," Theresa said, "See, the first few months of freshman year I was an uber bitch. I wouldn't let Ryan call himself my boyfriend because that would have hurt my prospects of dating some super hot senior."

"Got it," Dom smiled. "It's a weird little world you people have going on here."

"We like it," Theresa smiled. "So, what do you want to do this weekend?"

"Surprise you," He smirked, the bell rang,

"But," she said.

"Class Miss Portman," He said turning forward. She smiled and looked over at Ryan who shook his head.

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	5. Tryouts, TV Couples, and Coming Home

**Author's Note: Sooo, I have finally decided how I want this baby to end, which will help me write it (like I was having problems?) just a quick warning...there's a Gilmore Spoiler in the middle. I was waiting to post this chapter until after the finale (I'm like totally devestated over it. I mean, its cool, because I still watch the show everyday, but just that its over, ugh, kills me, sorry tangent!) So uh, if you haven't watched the finale yet, erm, sorry I guess? I don't know what else to say! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Tryouts, TV Couples, and Coming Home**

"This isn't working," Theresa banged her head against a table in between two of the freshmen tryouts.

"So we agree on something," Lilly sighed. "They suck. Did we suck this bad?"

"You might have, I didn't," Theresa said. "How can they all suck so badly?"

"We have not seen a single decent girl," Lilly said. "Even if we get to nationals, once we graduate the squad is going to return to its previous state of shittiness."

"They weren't that bad," Theresa said. Lilly looked at her. "OK, they were, but we need to pick ten of them, and I want to get out of here."

"Are you going to the party tonight?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know," she said curiously.

"You don't know, like you and Banks haven't discussed it?" Lilly said, "Seems like all you two do is talk."

"No, I don't know what my plans are." She sighed, "And Deena and Ryan are definitely going."

"They kick you out of the club house?" Lilly laughed, "It must get crowded, three in the bed like that."

"You would know," Theresa spit out, "I mean, after prom night."

"Cute Portman," Lilly said, "That didn't happen by the way."

"You didn't take on two guys at once Lilly?" Theresa said, "I'm shocked. Of course it didn't happen, I do know you."

"But if I ever wanted it to, I would call your sister for tips," Lilly smiled as the next girl came in. "Hi."

"Hi," the timid freshman stepped forward.

"Show us what you've got," Theresa smiled and looked at her. "Bitch," she whispered to Lilly, through a grin.

"Prude," Lilly whispered back.

* * *

"How were tryouts?" Deena said, waiting outside the gym. 

"Excruciating," Theresa said. "They're awful, Dee, seriously, I'm pretty sure we can kiss nationals goodbye."

"Do not kiss nationals goodbye." Deena said, "You can whip them into shape, Lilly used to suck too, until you taught her everything she knows."

"True," Theresa nodded, "Lilly's a bitch, but she's a great cheerleader."

"So," Deena said, "What are you doing tonight? I mean, I know it will probably end with making out with Dom,"

"I don't know," Theresa said, "He won't tell me. And I don't know about the making out."

"That is so hot," Deena said, "Ryan is so not spontaneous, he's picking me up at exactly eight o'clock, and we're going to David Parker's party,"

"With the rest of the school," Theresa said, "No alone time?"

"No alone time," she sighed, "And we're not getting it at my house, ever again."

"Adam will loosen up," Theresa said, "Maybe Dom and I will go to the party."

"I somehow doubt that," Deena laughed. "And what did you mean you don't know about the making out?"

"I meant I don't know about the making out," She shrugged, "I just met him."

"Oh my God! Re," Deena said, "You like him?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I do."

"So what's the problem?" Deena asked.

"Um, he's a mysterious new kid in a leather jacket with a motorcycle," Theresa said. "And I'm me."

"Hi, have you seen Gilmore Girls?" Deena said. "I know you have, because last summer Julie made us watch the DVDs to make up for the Dawson's Creek marathon Heather subjected us to."

"Yes, because the whole Jess and Rory thing worked out so well." Theresa nodded.

"Well, it doesn't tell you what happened! For all we know when Obama stopped in Philadelphia Rory and Jess " Deena sighed, "Lived happily ever after!"

"I doubt it," Theresa said, "I mean, when she went down there and tried to cheat on Logan with him, that was awful!"

"Whatever," Deena sighed, "You were the one who was all, 'Oh, you and Ryan are so Dawson and Joey,' and I didn't question it. So you and Dom are Rory and Jess."

"Fine," Theresa said, "You're a weirdo."

* * *

"He kicked you out?" Danny said. "Lex, I don't understand." 

"Just that," She said, "He came home, said, 'It's not working,' got my suitcase and told me to pack."

"Where are you staying?" He asked.

"I'm going out to Jersey," she sighed, "Julian's couch, or his bed, since he's going to LA in a few days."

"Any chance that he'll call her?" Danny said. "She's just getting worse, I think it would help."

"He won't even talk about it." She said. "You bring it up, and he immediately changes the subject."

"God, this year sucks." Danny shook his head.

"You should be enjoying college Dan," Lexi said, "I mean, I know it blows that Dean's making you live at home, but really you should go out, you're only twenty one."

"If I want to graduate early," he sighed, "I don't have time to go out."

"Why would you want that?" She said.

"So I can move to New York and be with you guys," he said. "I can't take it out here anymore. I'll kill someone."

"How are they?" She asked. "I miss them."

"They're good," he smiled, "It's quiet, I mean, the summer was so busy, Theresa saw to that, and now, no Theresa, no twins, just me and Marie."

"I should go," Lexi said, "Danny,"

"Yeah," he said.

"Thanks, but I'll be OK," she said, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said. It killed him every time she said those words. "Call me if you need anything, I'm serious."

"I know," she said, "Bye Danny."

"Bye," he hung up. "Ahhh!" He shouted.

* * *

"What was that?" Dean walked into the house. 

"Danny probably hung up with Lexi," Julie laughed. "Hello."

"Hello," he smiled and kissed her. "How was your day?"

"Good," she smiled. "So, she called Luis today."

"Julie," he shook his head, "I don't want to talk about it."

"How can she come back if we won't talk about it?" She said. "She reached out, we have to respond."

"When she wants to come home, or apologize," he said, "Then we'll think about it."

"She doesn't feel the need to apologize," Julie said, "She doesn't think she did anything wrong."

"Abandoning this family isn't wrong?" He said.

"I know you're hurt," she said, "I am too, but this isn't working. It's been a year, and nothing's changed. This would be a good chance,"

"Julie," he said.

"OK," she said, "It's dropped." She sighed, and they stood in silence for a minute. "Theresa met a boy."

"Theresa doesn't like boys," he said. "Except Ryan."

"Of course, your seventeen year old daughter has no interest in boys." Julie laughed. "She's allowed to like a boy."

"She told you about him?" He asked.

"No," she laughed, "The twins told Danny who told Marie who told me."

"Oh of course," he nodded. "Do you think she wants to come home?"

"I think if she thought you wanted her here, she would." Julie said.

* * *

**Review it please!!!!**


	6. Dating

**Author's Note: OK, here's a fun story, I have no power at my house, lol. Yeah, my town got hit by a tornado?? (I live in Jersey wtf mother nature?) Anyway, I'm working on my laptop on shanghaied wireless service from my neighbor! HAHA, alrighty, well, be grateful that I am using my limited internet access and laptop batery to bring this story to you people! Also, give me reviews to make me feel better, I have very little to do without electronics...thanks!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill!

* * *

Chapter 6: Dating**

"Should I do my hair?" Theresa called Deena in a hyper active freak out getting dressed.

"What?" Deena said.

"If we go on the bike, it will have been a waste of time to do my hair," Theresa said, "But if we don't, I want to do the cute flippy thing with it."

"Oh," Deena said, as she pulled out a dress and held it up. "What if you do the cute flippy thing with your bangs, and put you hair in a ponytail?"

"Yes," she said, "Good! I hate that we're not hanging out tonight, I mean, first Saturday of senior year."

"Yeah, it sucks," Deena sighed, "Hey, have you seen the bike yet?"

"No," Theresa said, "I haven't but hopefully its cool."

"There are uncool motorcycles?" Deena asked.

"Yes," Theresa sighed, "Cheesy little Japanese ones with neon plastic hanging off them."

"That even sounds uncool." Deena grimaced. "I'm excited for you."

"Have fun at the party," Theresa said, "Hey! Maybe you can throw Lilly down the stairs!"

"Never!" Deena said, "Not without you. Have fun on your super secret mystery date! Hey, did you tell Julie yet?"

"No, but the twins know," she said, "Which means that Danny knows,"

"Which means Marie knows," Deena filled in.

"Long story short, all of the regulars at both bars and chances are half the population of Bangor probably knows that I have a date tonight," she laughed, "I almost called Kitty, I wanted to ask her things."

"You should have," Deena said. "She probably would have wanted to hear about him."

"No," Theresa sighed, "I can't, I mean, we're not talking to her."

"Dean isn't talking to her," Deena said, "You can."

"No, I can't," She sighed, "White or black leather?"

"Pants?" Deena asked.

"Jacket," she said slightly horrified, "I don't even own leather pants! The white one's prettier, but the black is like more badass."

"Go with the white," Deena said, "I love you, but badass you are not."

"Hey, I'm a Portman, we are totally badass!" Theresa said.

* * *

"Wow," Dominic said as Theresa met him outside of the dorm. She was just wearing jeans and a tee shirt under her white leather jacket, but apparently it was a look that worked.

"That's the bike?" She smiled, seeing him stand next to it.

"Yes," he said, "does it pass?"

"It's not Daddy's Indian," she shrugged, "But its not a,"

"Fluorescent Japanese Crotch Rocket?" He tried, she nodded, "Um, you look, well, I stand by the wow." She smiled and looked at the ground. "Your face isn't red."

"It feels like it should be," she mumbled. "So, where are we going?"

"Surprise," he smiled, tossing her the extra helmet. She caught it. "Fast hands."

"Cat reflexes," she laughed, "Got them from my mom. Drives my dad crazy that I never played hockey."

"Hop on," he said. She looked nervous. "Unless you're scared."

"I'm not scared," she said. "I mean, I just, how fast do you go on it?"

"Tell me something Re," he said, "Are you this skittish when you go out on your Daddy's bike?"

"He doesn't go fast," she said.

"Going fast is part of the fun," he smiled and moved closer to her. Her eyes got big.

"Are we still talking about the bike?" she said quietly.

"Of course," he said, closing the space between them. "Come on." He leaned down to kiss her. She surprised herself by pulling away, and smiling uncomfortably. He smiled. "We should go."

"Where are we going?" she said as they both straddled the bike, she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

"Hold on tight," He laughed, revving the engine.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Adam said as Deena headed towards the door.

"Out," she said.

"Out where?" He asked.

"With Ryan." She said.

"I didn't say who with, Deena," He said sternly.

"There's a party," she sighed. "I'll be in by midnight."

"Eleven," he said.

"Dad it's Saturday," she objected, "On Saturday my curfew is midnight."

"I'm changing it," he said, "I want you in by eleven."

"Daddy!" She said.

"You have a game tomorrow, you should be in bed early," he said, "My friend from BC is going to be there tomorrow, you have to play well."

"Right," she said, "Fine, eleven." She opened the door and Ryan walked in. "Hi," she said and kissed him.

"Hi," he smiled. "Hi Mr. Banks,"

"Hi Ryan," Adam waved. "In by eleven OK?"

"But its Saturday?" Ryan said confused.

"Forget it," Deena sighed, "Let's go."

"OK," they walked out. "Did you two fight again?"

"The BC scout," she said, "How do I tell him I don't want to go there?"

"Julian managed," Ryan shrugged.

"Julian got recruited, it was different," Deena sighed. "I can't do this, I don't want to go to Boston."

"Dee," He said and kissed her. "Calm down. Your father loves you, he will understand. We don't need to do this tonight, if you're not in the mood for the party, we'll go to the movies or something."

"No," she said, "I want to go to the party. Come on."

"You're sure?" He asked.

"Yes," she nodded, "Come on."

* * *

At the party Ryan came over to Deena with a drink. She smiled took it and kissed him.

"You're really into kissing tonight, Dee," He laughed.

"Can we go someplace?" She said quietly.

"Dee," he said, "I don't think,"

"Ryan, please," she said, "Just someplace quiet."

"Yeah," he said, "Come on, we'll go upstairs."

"Perfect," she smiled and kissed him again. Once upstairs they started kissing, their arms wrapped around each other, Deena pulled over and lay down on the bed, Ryan kept kissing her, and she began to pull at the bottom of his shirt, and pulled it over his head.

"Deena," he said. "Stop."

"I don't want to stop," she said and kissed him again.

"I don't want it to be like this Dee," He said, "You'll regret it."

"I love you," she kissed him, "I won't regret it."

"You're just doing this to get back at your dad," Ryan said, sitting up.

"I am not!" She said. She kissed his neck, "Ryan, I love you."

"We should talk about this," he said quietly.

"We've talked it to death!" she said. "I'm tired of talking about it. I want to act Ryan, I want to be with you," She kissed him deeply. "You know this conversation is usually the other way around."

"Meaning what?" He said.

"Meaning it's rarely the girl sitting on the bed at the party trying to convince her boyfriend to have sex with her!" She said standing up and storming out.

"Deena!" He ran after her, "Dee!" He caught her outside. "Come on, talk to me, what's going on?"

"Nothing is going on," she said, "Except that apparently you don't want me anymore."

"Dee, I just don't want you like this, when you're all confused and pissed at you dad," Ryan said, "And not on David Parker's bed in the middle of a party. That's not us."

"Dawson," she smiled, and said it under her breath, "What were you thinking?"

"I don't know," he said, hugging her from behind, "Maybe, like we sneak out to our spot in the middle of the night, and we would just lie under the stars all night after."

"You're such a girl," she teased him. "Can we go there now?"

"Our spot?" He asked. She nodded, "Only if we talk on the way."

"What do you want to talk about?" She said.

"What's happening with you?" He asked, as they walked to the car, "All of a sudden you don't want BC. You're fighting with Adam. When did that happen?"

"I don't know," she sighed, "I mean, that was the plan right? I'm supposed to go to BC, and play, and then be the first girl in the NHL. He just wants to control it all."

"He doesn't," Ryan shook his head. "He just wants you to be happy. And so do I."

"You know how to make me happy," she whispered and kissed him.

"It's not tonight baby," he said, "I'm sorry."

* * *

"It's beautiful up here," Theresa said quietly, as she stood on a rooftop that Dom had taken her to, they could see most of the city.

"I found this spot when I moved in with my dad," he smiled. "It was the first thing I saw that I liked around here."

"So you're dad's from Minneapolis?" Theresa asked.

"Yep," he nodded, sitting down, and putting his hands in his pocket. She sat down next to him, but a decent space away.

"But you don't live at home?" She asked.

"Nope," he shook his head. "Dad was never real responsible for me anyway. I was smart enough to get into the school, he asked what I wanted to do, I said not live with him thanks. So here, I am."

"Where'd you live with your mom?" She asked.

"Where didn't I live with my mom?" He laughed. "New York, Boston, California, anywhere she could find a job. We did spend some time in Chicago actually." He saw her smile. "You miss it huh?"

"Yeah," she nodded, the smile on her face staying as she pictured home.

"It's a cool city," he said. "I liked it there."

"You don't like it here?" She looked at him.

"I didn't," he smiled, "Things are starting to look up though." He slid next to her and put his arm around her. She looked at him, he started to lean in again and she pulled away.

"What was the second thing you saw that you liked?" She asked, trying to switch back to the jokey flirting that had been going on before.

"That would be you," he smirked.

"Me?" She said.

"I was in this courtyard," he laughed, "Just standing, dreading this entire experience and along comes this cute little blonde, very scantily clad, and she just randomly starts doing flips. And as a bonus, she's really cool too, and as it turns out hates it here as much as I do."

"I don't hate it here," she said defensively. He looked at her. "I just get homesick. My house is totally insane and amazing and perfect. And I hate leaving it."

"Why are you the way you are?" He asked.

"Believe it or not, it started as rebellion," she smiled. "I mean, I didn't play hockey, I like pink,"

"Pink is a rebellion?" He asked.

"In Julie's house? Absolutely," she laughed. "And I don't know, I just, I know I'm different than my siblings. And this is how it manifests itself, in this preppy little package that you see in front of you." He nodded, and smiled at her. He went one more time to try to kiss her, she was about to let him when her phone went off. She sighed, and closed her eyes, "That's Danny's ringer."

"Go ahead," he smiled.

"What's up?" She said answering the phone.

"I know you have your date," he said, "And I'm sorry."

"Forget it," she said, "Why are you calling?"

"I screwed up Re," he said.

"Danny," she said, "You didn't!"

"Nothing happened," he said, "I mean, I wasn't thinking, I got on a plane, and we kissed."

"Where are you now?" She asked.

"Outside of Julian's," he said quietly, "She asked me very politely to 'Please leave Danny, before we do something that we'll regret.'"

"She's right," Theresa said, "You can't just have a one night stand with Lexi."

"I know," he said, "I didn't want to do that. I want to be with her, it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Obviously," She said. "Did you even tell Mom and Dad?"

"No," he said, "I just went. I'm an idiot."

"No argument here!" She said. "I have to,"

"No, go have a good night," he said, "I'm sorry."

"Danny, don't torture yourself," she said, "Bye."

"Bye," he said as she hung up.

"Brothers," she rolled her eyes, and slid back over to Dom. "So, where were we?" He smiled.

"I think we were right about here," he leaned down and kissed her softly. She smiled pulling away.

"This is nice," she said, lowering her head quietly onto his chest.

"It is," he said and kissed her head.

* * *

**PLEASE give me reviews and make my life nicer! **


	7. Falling Into It

**Author's Note: For an update, I got power back on Friday, and I spent the weekend working on this chapter. I like the way things end up. Guess who's back? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own much!

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Falling into it

Monday morning Theresa smiled happily down the hallway. Ryan laughed as he saw her approaching him.

"Good morning Ryan," she hugged him softly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning, Re," he laughed, glad to see her happy. She skipped off and he shook his head going into his locker to get his books. "Jesus," he jumped when he closed the locker and saw Reid and Fulton standing there. "Guys, seriously, don't do that."

"We don't like this whole Theresa and the new kid thing," Fulton said.

"Reid," Ryan said,

"Fulton," he corrected.

"Right, sorry," he said. "Look at her," they looked over and saw the still smiling blonde Portman pull a rose out of her locker, along with a note and then smell it and giggle. "When was the last time you saw her that happy?"

"Not since Kitty left," Reid said quietly.

"Exactly," Ryan said. "I know you don't want her to get hurt. Neither do I, but Theresa's a big girl, she can take care of her self. I'll help you keep an eye on the guy though, I mean, he seems cool, but,"

"They all seem cool," Fulton said, "at first. Andy seemed cool, when he invited us over to his house that time."

"Exactly," Ryan nodded, "So, lay off for now, but if anything happens, I'm right there with you beating the shit out of him."

"Fine," Reid mumbled and the twins walked away. Ryan smiled and shook his head. He liked the way the Portmans all looked out for each other, especially the way the guys were super protective of their sisters. He had been slightly offended when he was dating Theresa and Danny hadn't come after him, of course he later found out it was because Danny knew, like just about everyone but himself and Deena that he and Deena would end up together.

"Hey," Deena came in and kissed him.

"Hi," He smiled, "How'd it go with the scout?"

"Good," she nodded, "We talked about all kinds of things, including my other options. I mean, they haven't had a girl on the team since Julie, so there's that. It is a great school, and I have always wanted to go,"

"Well, I support you," he smiled, "No matter what you decide. Hey, do you think you could get out tonight?"

"Why?" She asked although she had a pretty good idea.

"I was thinking," he shrugged casually, "About Saturday, and what you said, and what I said."

"Ryan," she said quietly, "you mean?"

"What time do they usually go to bed Dee?" He asked.

"I could get there by midnight for sure," she kissed him. "It'll be perfect Ryan, I promise."

"I never doubted the perfection babe." He smiled.

* * *

"Guess who?" Theresa giggled, as Dom's hands slipped over her eyes. She turned around and kissed him. 

"I loved the flower," she said, "And the note."

"The note's more important," he said, "as is this." He handed her a small book.

"A book?" She looked at it.

"You'll like it," he said, "I swear." He whispered, and kissed her, his hands weaved into her hair.

"You mean the book right?" She blinked.

"Theresa," he sighed, "I'm a straightforward kind of guy, I'm not real into the double entendre, I say what I mean, OK?"

"OK," she said, kissing him again, "I had a really great time Saturday."

"Me too," he smiled, "God, if someone had told me a year ago that I was going to be standing in the hallway of a snotty prep school kissing the head cheerleader I would have kicked their ass so badly."

"Theresa!" Deena ran up.

"Deena what?" She sighed.

"I just got off the phone with Julian," she panted, "He's in LA."

"I know all of this," Theresa nodded.

"He's with Kitty," she squealed, "They're getting back together!"

"What?" Theresa said, jumping up and hugging her. "How? I mean, she's" she started to cry. "Deena, we're going to be sisters again!"

"He ran into her at a club," Deena said, "And, I don't know, now they're back together. She called your parents, and, I don't know everything, but I know she's back Re!"

"Kitty's back," she whispered. "She's back. I have to find the twins, I have to call my mom, I, I just," she kissed Dom again, "I have to go," she ran off.

"This is a big deal," Deena said, seeing the hurt look in Dom's eyes. "She'll be back."

* * *

"We're going to get married," Kitty giggled over the phone to Theresa, "I mean, not right away, we want to plan it, and have a big wedding, and I have to patch things up with Dad first, but Re, I'm so sorry," 

"No, I'm sorry," Theresa said, "I should have, I don't know, done something differently, you're my sister."

"Which is why I shouldn't have been so stubborn," Kitty said, "I should have reached out a long time ago, I just didn't know how to."

"There are so many things I want to ask you," Theresa said.

"Ask away," Kitty laughed.

"When did you know you loved Julian?" She asked

"I just did," Kitty sighed, happily "I felt safe around him, you know? I knew he wanted to take care of me, and well, I wanted to take care of him. Why?"

"What about physically?" Theresa said, "Like, did your knees go weak around him, or your stomach do flips?"

"Who's making your stomach flip Re?" Kitty asked, with a laugh, she knew she had missed out on a lot with her sisters, Theresa now practically grown up and Marie thirteen and coming into her own, but she was grateful that she was going to be able to at least be there if Theresa was indeed falling in love.

"His name is Dominic, and he's amazing, he drives this totally cool bike, and he's really smart and he wrote me this amazing note," Theresa spilled it all out. "And he's so cute Kitty."

"It sounds good," Kitty smiled, "Read me the note."

"Dear Theresa," She started, "I've never been good at saying things to people's faces, but writing I can do. It's funny, I've never really stayed in one place long enough to really get a handle on myself, but I felt more at home on that roof with you on Saturday than I ever did anywhere else in my entire life. I like that feeling and I want to thank you for it." She sighed and pulled the paper to her chest. "I know it sounds cheesy, but I think I'm falling for him."

"I think I might be falling for him," Kitty laughed, "And I've been in love with the same man for God, has it been eight years?"

"Mmhm," Theresa smiled, "Deena and I were ten. I'm glad we could talk about this. I'm scared, but it feels good."

"Just watch your heart Re," Kitty warned her, "You only get one, and they're slow to heal."

* * *

That night Deena lay in quiet warmth, wrapped in Ryan's arms and the blanket he had lain out on the grass for them. They were laying quietly, not saying a word. Nothing needed to be said. 

"Ryan," Deena broke the silence, her eyes still tightly closed and her head against his chest.

"Mm," He answered, rubbing the small of her back.

"I love you," she whispered, and kissed his bare chest.

"I love you too," he smiled, running his hand through her hair, "I always have, I always will."

"Can we really stay here all night?" she snuggled close to him.

"If that's what you want," he said, kissing her hair. "I'm really happy Deena."

"I'm happy too," she said, "I'm glad it was with you Ryan."

"I can't imagine being with anyone else Dee," he said, "I'm glad it was with you too." She kissed him softly, and repeatedly. "Dee," He murmured, "I don't have a second," she kissed him again. "It's too risky and," she kissed him, cutting him off one last time.

"Ryan, I love you," Deena whispered, "I trust you to take care of me."

"Then trust me on this," he said, "OK?"

"OK," she said, lowering her head to his chest again, feeling her eyelids drop, counting the rhythm of his breathing, "I like it when you hold me."

"I like holding you," he smiled.

"Ryan," she said. "Can we not tell anyone about tonight?"

"You ashamed of me already Banks?" He teased her.

"I just feel like no one really needs to know," she said. "Promise?"

"It's our secret Deena," he smiled, happy that he wouldn't have to deal with a smiling Theresa in the morning. "I love you."

"Mm," she cooed, asleep. He kissed her head, lowered his own onto hers and fell asleep.

* * *

**Review it please!**


	8. The Morning After

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews on yesterday's chapter! I'm glad you all like the Deena and Ryan stuff, I was a little nervous about it, but I thought it fit them, Deena having always been sort of impulsive and emotional and Ryan just sort of mellow. And I'm really really glad that people like Dom, I wasn't sure how he would be reacted to, but I'm glad he's liked. OK, this chapter is great, if only for the ending which provides us with a rather tearful and lovely reunion.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks, it severly blows.

* * *

**

Chapter 8: The Morning After

"Ryan," Deena shook him in the morning when the sun came up and woke her. "Ryan!" She said more urgently and louder.

"Deena what?" He groaned, and then looked around. "Oh God! We fell asleep."

"I have to go," she said in a panic, she kissed him quickly, "I love you." She sped off into the woods. Ryan shook his head, got up and hurried off himself.

* * *

When Deena got home she took a deep breath, said a prayer that they weren't awake yet and slipped in the back door. 

"Where were you?" She froze, hearing her father's voice stern and angry.

"I was at Theresa's," she lied, "We were studying and we fell asleep, I'm sorry I didn't call,"

"Try again," Heather said. "We already called Theresa."

"I meant to come home I really did," she insisted, "But it was so warm and nice and,"

"Where were you?" Adam repeated.

"At this clearing, in the woods," she whispered her head down, "with Ryan."

"You're grounded," he yelled, "You do not leave this house except to go to school and hockey! You definitely don't see Ryan and I'm taking away your car."

"Dad!" She said starting to cry, "I'm sorry I stayed out all night but please don't ruin this for me."

"Go upstairs," He said, "Go upstairs and get ready for school." Deena turned around rushed up to her room. She fell down onto her bed in a fit of sobs. It had been so perfect, and now it was ruined.

"Can I come in?" Heather said quietly, and walked over started stroking her daughter's hair. "You said don't ruin it, which I take it means this was the first time."

"Yes," Deena whimpered, hugging her pillow tightly.

"That's a big step baby," she whispered and kissed her, "Are you glad you took it?"

"I am," she nodded and sat up, "Mom, I love him so much. And as much as I love him, he loves me more. And we've known each other our whole lives, we know everything about each other."

"I knew this day was coming," Heather smiled, Deena looked confused, "I did, I thought that maybe it had already passed." She kissed her forehead, "I'm glad it didn't. I just want to make sure that you thought it through."

"I did," Deena nodded, "And we were safe, Mom, we were." Heather laughed. "He even stopped us from doing it again because he only brought one." Deena got quiet. "Dad was really angry."

"That's because to Dad you and Ryan are still ten years old, playing out on the pond behind the shop," Heather smiled. Deena did too, she used to push Ryan over, the way he fell made her giggle. "Alright, here's the plan," she said, "You go to sleep for a few hours, you're probably exhausted, and then we're going to spend the day together."

"But I have school," Deena said confused.

"You can skip school," Heather smiled, "We'll talk more later."

"OK," Deena smiled and slipped under the covers. "Mommy?"

"Yes," Heather said turning around.

"Does this mean I'm not grounded?" She asked.

"Oh no," Heather shook her head, "You are so grounded, but I can probably get you your car back." She shook her head and walked downstairs, ready to reason with and calm down her husband.

"Where's Deena?" He said, sitting on the couch rubbing his head.

"In bed," Heather smiled, sitting down behind him and rubbing his shoulders. "I told her she could miss school."

"What?" He turned around.

"I want to talk to her," she said, "And this isn't a talk that can be rushed. She loves him Adam."

"She's a baby," he said.

"Not anymore she isn't," Heather said quietly, "She's grown up now. She was very mature about this whole thing."

"Sneaking out and lying to us is not mature," He shook his head.

"I meant the actual action Adam," Heather sighed, "She didn't rush into it, which surprises me, because that girl is a force of nature, she always has been." She kissed him. "Go to work, calm down, let me handle this one OK?"

"OK," he nodded, "I just want to protect her."

"I know," Heather said, "And she knows too."

* * *

"Theresa," Ryan ran up to her, "Have you seen Deena today?" It was halfway through the fifth period and he still hadn't seen her. 

"No," Theresa shook her head. "Is everything OK? She left me a message asking for Physic notes, I figured she was sick or something."

"She was fine this morning," he said confused.

"This morning?" Theresa said, Ryan grimaced realizing what he had said. "Ryan, what happened?"

"We slept together last night," he said, her eyes got big and she smiled, "I wasn't supposed to tell you, Re."

"Ryan that's great," she said, "I'm happy for you guys."

"We fell asleep," he said, "And we were out all night."

"That's not so great," she said. "What happened?"

"To me?" He shrugged, "Nothing, my parents weren't awake yet when I got in, but I don't know about Adam and Heather."

"If they were up she's in big trouble," Theresa said.

"I know," he said, "I just want to see her again."

"Awww," Theresa said throwing her arms around him. "I'm happy for you Ryan."

"And what about you?" He said as she pulled away. "Are you in loovve yet?"

"I've known him a little bit more than a week," she shook her head.

"Have you told your dad?" He raised his eyebrows. Theresa shook her head furiously. "Why not Re?"

"He won't like it," she said, "He doesn't even like Julian, who is much more parent friendly."

"Who's parent friendly?" Dom said slipping behind her putting his hands on her waist.

"Not you," she giggled as he kissed her neck.

"I'll leave you two alone," Ryan laughed, "Re, give me a call if you hear from her OK?"

"You pulled quite the little disappearing act on me yesterday," Dom said. "I was a little disappointed." He spun her around and backed her into the lockers, kissing her quickly.

"I'm sorry," she giggled, "It was kind of a crazy day." It had been, she had spent most of it in her room on the phone with Kitty and with home, trying to figure out if she could get to Chicago for Kitty and Julian's birthday.

"Get a room Portman," Lilly scowled, walking past.

"Jealous much Powell?" Theresa smirked at her.

"She hit on me again during history today," Dom shook his head, "If I were to tell her I'm not interested in Japanese might it then get through?"

"Very doubtful" Theresa said kissing him, "No is not a word Lilly is very used to hearing. But she better get used to it if she keeps bugging you."

"Maybe I'll give her a shot," he teased, "I'm interested in seeing you go all Portman on her."

"Maybe I'd just take it like a Gaffney and dump your ass," Theresa whacked him. He laughed. He kissed her, his hands wrapped around her head, she pulled away. "I'm completely hooked on you," she whispered.

"Ditto," he said, leaning in and kissing her again.

* * *

"Can a girl get a drink in this place?" Kitty said, walking into the bar, aware that they weren't officially open yet. 

"And she's back," Luis smiled, rushing over and hugging her. "We missed you Katherine Anne." She held him, and tears filled her eyes. "I knew you'd walk through those doors again," he kissed her on the cheek. She gulped and looked up.

"Daddy?" she saw him standing coolly behind the bar. In Kitty Portman's mind her father was larger than life, and as much as she loved him, she knew how proud he was, and she had hurt that pride. She took steps towards him and saw him smile. She started to sob. He walked around and hugged her. "I'm so sorry, Daddy. I never meant to,"

"Shh," he said, "I know." He kissed her on the forehead, "I just wanted my Kitty Cat back."

"I'm back," she said softly pulling out of the hug. "I need to ask you something."

"You come back and immediately you need things?" He shook his head. "You can't stop giving to your first born."

"Julian and I want to get married Dad," she said, he nodded, "I need you to be OK with it, I can't fight you on it again, but I know now," she took a deep breath, "I can't live without him, he's everything good about me."

"If you've shown us anything in this past year it's that what we think isn't going to effect your decision," Dean smiled.

"I still want your blessing," she said, "I didn't have it before and I hated it."

"It's yours," he kissed her. "Where is Cake Eater Jr?"

"He's in New Jersey," she laughed, "He's coming here for our birthday. It falls perfectly because that's when they're playing the Blackhawks."

"You're too skinny," He said. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Mom and all of the Portman Aunts already told me," she smiled, "I'll put the weight back on quickly with Marie's cooking. She's really good, you guys should switch over to restaurant, could make big money."

"Oh absolutely," Dean laughed, "I'm all for exploiting the talents of my thirteen year old." He kissed her, "Go home, your mother will want to know how this went, if Luis didn't already call her." Kitty laughed and hugged him again.

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	9. Keep Focused

**Author's Note: Did I make Adam too harsh? I was just sort of trying to guage the reaction of any father if he found out his seventeen year old daughter had been out all night with her boyfriend. Oh well, what's done is done, anyway, I know you're all dying for Kitty and Julian, and it will come I swear, I just want to make sure that its perfect (I know how beloved they are, I don't want to screw them up.) Someone is back in this chapter, just not them...you'll see at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Keep Focused**

"Dee!" Theresa ran up and hugged her the next morning, "Tell me everything!"

"Big mouth," she elbowed Ryan.

"Oh I don't want to hear about that!" Theresa made a face. "What happened yesterday?"

"Very little," Deena shrugged, "I mean, I got home, they were royally pissed, and then I spent the whole day talking to Heather, about sex and love and, well, Re, my mom was a slut before she met your dad."

"Really?" Theresa said, slightly shocked. "I mean, I knew she and my dad had sex a lot, but, like they weren't virgins?"

"No," Deena shook her head, "Well, Dean was, but Heather lost her virginity freshman year with some guy named Riley. Anyway, I'm grounded for two weeks, and then on probation until we hear from BC once that's over."

"Probabtion?" Ryan asked, "What does that mean?"

"Curfew's changed to 11, no dates, sorry babe," she kissed Ryan, "and I don't get to go to Chicago for the birthday." Theresa's eyes got big, "I'm so sorry Re,"

"The party will be fine, I mean we'll miss you," she sighed, "But what about next week? It's regionals, and you promised."

"I'm allowed to go," Deena nodded, "But not out before or after. How's everything going with it by the way?" Theresa smiled wide, "That good huh?"

"Turns out there was a lot of hidden talent in the freshmen," she laughed. "They're freaking great. I think we've got it in the bag."

"As long as you keep focus Portman," Lilly said, walking up, Theresa glared back, "I'm just saying you're not used to all this attention that you're getting from Dominic. Don't get sloppy on me. You have to bring it!"

"Chill out Lilly," Theresa rolled her eyes, "It's on, OK? We've got it."

"I'm just saying," Lilly sighed, "There's a squad counting on you, you made a promise. You better not let down!"

"I'm not going to let down!" She said straight, and picked up her backpack, "I'll see you at practice." She walked into class.

"I know what you're doing," Deena shook her head, "You're not going to psyche her out Powell. She wants it too bad."

"I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about Deena." Lilly smiled and walked away. "See you around."

"I really hate that girl," Deena sighed.

"I know," Ryan nodded, "So when exactly are you supposed to hear from BC?" Deena laughed and kissed him.

* * *

That afternoon after classes Theresa stood somewhere on campus kissing Dom. Her back was against a tree, and she felt all tingly. 

"Dom," She said as he pulled away.

"Mm, Theresa," He smiled and kissed her again.

"I have to go," she whispered, "I have practice."

"Skip practice," he smiled and kept kissing her.

"I can't," she giggled as he started kissing her neck. "Regionals are," he kissed her, "next week and," he shook his head and laughed, kissing her again, "Well," she smiled and put her arms around his neck, "Maybe I can be late," halfway to him she pulled out, "No, no I have to keep focus."

"Fine," he laughed. "Listen about Regionals,"

"You're coming right?" She said, "Because it is a really big day for me and,"

"That was my question," He smiled, "I mean, I know your family is going to be there,"

"I want you to meet my family," she said resting her hands on his chest, "Especially Danny and Kitty."

"I'll be there, like I would miss you in that uniform" he smiled, she blushed and looked down, "Now, one more kiss?"

"One more," she said, putting her arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips. "OK, I have to go. Bye."

"Bye," he smiled as she walked away.

* * *

After their practice, and most of the team had cleared Deena smiled as she watched Ryan pack up his bag in the locker room. She thought about the things that she and her mother had talked about, the possibility that they might not be together forever, and that that was alright. She hated even thinking that though, because she loved Ryan so much, the idea that she might be without him someday made her head spin. 

"What are you smiling about?" He said, looking over at her.

"Oh nothing," she said, walking over to him, "Just, you know, you and me, here," she put her arms around his neck, "No one around." She kissed him.

"Deena Heather," He shook his head pulling out, "You behave yourself," she giggled and started to kiss him again. "I'm serious Dee, we can't, not here."

"Why not?" She said, "We're alone, and we have to take a shots now, Ryan, I am being very closely watched."

"Yes you are," she turned around and saw Charlie standing in the doorway.

"Coach!" Ryan said, his faced flushed red with embarassment. "We were just, well um, huh,"

"I know what you were just, Wells," He laughed, "Deena, you should get home. You're grounded remember?"

"You and my dad talk to much, it's weird," she said, "You shouldn't know I'm grounded." Then she pouted. "Are you going to tell on me Charlie?" He sighed and threw his head back. He loved the Banks kids, they were the closest things to real kids he had. And he had never been able to say no to Deena, especially when she was all girly. "We were just kissing."

"I'm not going to tell on you Dee," he sighed, "But if you two aren't out those doors in five minutes, I might. Got it?"

"Thanks Coach," Deena said, with a perky bounce. He shook his head and walked out. "Is five minutes enough time?"

"What do you think?" Ryan looked down at her.

"No," she sighed. "We have to think of something, I don't want it to be a one time thing," She kissed him.

"It won't be," he smiled, "But I'm not sure that the locker room is the proper venue Dee."

"You're so boring," she rolled her eyes, "I should go," she kissed him. "I love you!"

"I love you too," he smiled, "Bye Deena."

"Bye," she said, slipping out the doors.

* * *

**Reviews please!**


	10. Regionals Part 1: Reunion

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews. I feel that the title of this one is one of the most appropriate titles EVER! This chapter is chock full of reunions, happy, awkward and unwanted. It'll be fun, I even brought Andy back! Isn't that fun? He won't be sticking around for long, just a couple chapters. Hope that everyone stateside had an awesome memorial day (or you know if you aren't from here, maybe you had a good day too, who knows?)**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own most of them but a few I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Regionals Part 1: Reunion**

Theresa stood looking out over the room at regionals. She hadn't let herself feel nervous until that moment. Before that moment it had been all about planning and control. Now she was here, her uniform immaculate, her hair in a perfect basket of curls on top of her head, her poms fluffy and the squad ready behind her (and Lilly) and her heart was pounding. They were in the behind area and she could see the crowd gathering in the stands, including her family, and surprisingly Lexi, who was sitting next to Danny laughing. Good they patched things up, or at least were going to continue in their rather annoying dance of denial. They were so obviously perfect for each other and Danny was annoyingly aware of his feelings, Lexi was ridiculously unaware. She suddenly felt a tug at her arm and then felt herself being pulled away. She giggled as Dom's lips met hers in a passionate joyful kiss.

"You shouldn't be here," she playfully scolded as she pulled away. "You're going to distract me."

"I had to see you," he said, "I thought I could wait, but I can't I have to say something to you," He kissed her, "Theresa, I," he took a deep breath, "I think I love you," she stared at him, "You don't have to say it back, I just, I wanted to say it, I love you," he kissed her again, "And I know it's crazy, but I do." He went to kiss her.

"Dominic," she stopped him, he looked at her, confused and hurt, "No! No, I love you too, at least, I think I do, I don't really know what love feels like," he smiled and kissed her again, "But I hope it feels like this," he smiled and kept kissing her.

"Hey Re," she stopped and then looked down embarrassed, "You've got something on your face."

"Hi," Theresa mumbled, "Um, Dom, this is Lexi Vanderbilt, my sister's best friend. Lexi this is Dominic Mariano, my uh, my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you," Lexi laughed, "Your dad know about him?" Theresa shook her head. "Oh that'll be fun, anyway, um ladies room?" Theresa pointed, "Thanks, good luck. Nice meeting you Dominic," she smiled her knowing Lexi smile.

"Nice to meet you too," he said and then looked at Theresa, "Your dad doesn't know about us?"

"Not really," she said, again she saw him looking hurt, "Dom, with Daddy, it's complicated," she sighed, "I'm his Princess Theresa, and I like that when I'm with him I still feel like I'm his little girl, and I was afraid that if he knew about you, about us," she stopped, "When Kitty got together with Julian it changed their relationship completely, and I didn't want that to happen, so I've put it off. I'm going to tell him today," she kissed him, "Please don't be mad at me."

"Princess Theresa?" He asked with a laugh.

"Yes, Kitty is Kitty Cat," she said, "Danny is Dan the Man, and I'm Princess Theresa." He smirked. "We were little it was cute."

"Right," he laughed, and kissed her again, "Well, good luck your highness, I'll see you later, and I'm not mad, I get it."

"Thank you," she smiled, "for both." She slipped away from him and back to the squad he smiled at her as she waved softly at him.

* * *

"Met the boyfriend," Lexi laughed sneaking back to her seat, Kitty and Danny's heads both snapped over to her. "Found them making out." Both young women laughed as Danny's face turned a fascinating shade of red. 

"What's he like?" Kitty said, she'd been curious about Dominic since Theresa's first mention of him.

"Very cute," Lexi nodded, "In that totally dangerous, the boy you're supposed to stay away from kind of way." Kitty nodded. "I hope she knows what she's doing."

"When does Theresa not know what she's doing?" Danny pointed out, "That girl thinks through everything." He looked up, "Bankses," He nudged Marie who sitting between the three twenty somethings and their parents.

"Mom," she said, "Adam," and pointed, Julie nodded and stood up to walk over. Kitty followed.

"Deep breaths," Julie squeezed her hand. "You'll be fine."

"They must hate me Mom," Kitty said. "If he was even half as bad as Lexi said,"

"They'll forgive you," Julie smiled, "Adam forgave me, didn't he?" Kitty laughed. "We have to do this baby."

"I know," she gulped, "I know." They walked over.

"Kitty!" Deena smiled wide and ran and gave her a hug. This broke her tense feelings as she embraced the younger girl. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Dee," she said holding her. She tried to open her arms but Deena wouldn't let go, "Sweetie?" she said laughing.

"Yes," Deena said.

"You have to let go," she said, "I need to say hello to everyone," Deena nodded and moved away. "Hi Heather," she smiled and kissed her future mother in law on the cheek. "It's good to see you."

"You too Kitty," Heather said cautiously, "Hi Julie." Julie smiled at her old friend.

"Adam," Julie smiled and hugged him, "How are you?"

"Much better now," he said, "It's good to have you back Kitty," Kitty smiled and hugged him tightly. He smiled surprised, they had always kept each other at arms length, unsure of how a closeness would effect Julie.

"I'm so happy to be back," she said, "You'll sit with us right?"

"I have to find Ryan and Dom," Deena said shaking her head. "I'm so glad to see you though," she hugged her again.

"Have you met Dom?" Julie asked Adam and Heather. Both shook their heads. "Great, so we have nothing to go on."

"Dom's great," Deena nodded. "Really, he's great."

"Oh sweetie," Julie laughed, "I'm sure he is. I'm just nervous."

"Go find Ryan Dee," Heather nudged her, Deena smiled at her mother and scampered off.

"I should get back," Kitty smiled, "It really was so good to see you again." She smiled and turned to walk away.

"I'll go with you Kitty," Heather smiled, and walked with her. She wanted badly to talk to her.

"Alone again," Julie laughed as she and Adam walked, "OK, seriously, why haven't you met him?"

"This is really driving you nuts," Adam smiled, "In reality, because Deena is grounded."

"What did she do?" Julie said, "As long as its not too personal,"

"She and Ryan stayed out all night," Adam shook his head. "It was messy, Julie, I lost it. I behaved completely irrationally."

"You? Irrational?" Julie laughed, "Never! At least it was Ryan, its not like those two aren't serious about one another. And when Heather was that age,"

"Yes, well," Adam shook his head, "I'd really like to never think about what Heather did when we were that age, thank you, Deena has been quick to point that out by the way."

"Ryan is a million light years ahead of where Dean was then," Julie laughed.

"Again, all good," Adam laughed, "It was more the sneaking that we were concerned with."

"I know," Julie smiled, "But seriously, why haven't you met this kid?"

* * *

"Are we going to talk about it?" Danny said quietly to Lexi. 

"Danny, don't," she shook her head, "It will be much easier if we don't."

"So we ignore it?" He said, "How we feel, we pretend it doesn't matter."

"Danny, you're my best friend," she whispered and put her hand on his. "What we have is too important for that,"

"You don't know that," he said, "It could be more, it would be great Lex,"

"It would ruin it," she said, "Yes, the moment would be great, but after," she shook her head, "I've been down that road, you can't have both, we can't be friends and lovers, it doesn't work that way."

"I'm not him, Lex," he shook his head and stood up. "I don't know how I can make that clear to you."

"You're walking away aren't you?" She looked up at him, "I'm not telling you what you want to hear, so you're freaking out and walking away."

"That's not what I'm doing," he said, "You're pushing me away."

"You're being childish," she said, "which is part of the problem, you're too young Danny, you don't understand,"

"I'm two years younger than you Alexandra," he said sharply, "I'm not a little kid, sometimes I think you forget that."

"This seat taken?" A smug voice came from behind Danny. He turned around. "Hey Portman, kick any ass lately?"

"Andy," Lexi sighed, "What are you doing here?"

"Lilly," he said, sitting down, a decent space from her, Danny angrily sat between them. "Remember? Little cousin, brown hair, crawled out of hell to make Deena Banks miserable?"

"We know who Lilly is Powell," Danny growled at him.

"Did I come at bad time?" Andy said, "Lovers spat?"

"We're not together," Lexi glared at him. "We're friends Andy. I know, being just friends with a woman is foreign to you,"

"That's not true," he objected.

"Hey guys," Kitty walked back in, "I got us some food," she stopped, "Andy," she said, "Hi!" She gave him a hug, Danny and Lexi both threw her a confused look. "Guys, I have now been the rejected one OK? I get it."

"Kitty," He smiled, "I was friends with Kitty for years!"

"You two dated," Lexi said.

"Yes, but I didn't see her tits until three months ago." He pointed out, "Lovely by the way. Kudos."

"I hated the scene," she said. "In retrospect, I should have said no. It's good to see that you haven't changed though. Julian and I are back together, by the way, so no more talking about my boobs, kay?"

"I read that you two were back on," he nodded, "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Kitty smiled, "So you saw the movie?"

"Yes," he nodded, "Honestly, you did a great job. I mean, the boobs were a plus, but you're actually very talented."

"Did we just step into some sort of alternate universe where you two actually like each other?" Danny said.

"Danny," Kitty laughed, "We're not kids any more, I think I can put aside the fact that Andy was a useless dick head who broke Lexi's heart into a million pieces and then tried to score with Theresa for one afternoon and be civil." Andy winced. "Oh, you didn't think I was actually past it did you Andy?" Lexi and Danny both started laughing. "So, are you working or what?"

"Yeah," he said quietly, "I have a job."

"Good for you." She smiled. "Have you spoken to Julian? He's in the NHL."

* * *

"I missed you," Deena said, kissing Ryan. 

"You saw each other yesterday," Dom rolled his eyes.

"Oh, if you and Theresa are apart for fifteen minutes you're all over each other," Deena said. "This grounding totally sucks."

"Have you seen the Portmans yet?" Ryan asked.

"Kitty and Julie," she nodded. "It was incredibly awkward. Kitty hugged Adam."

"No way!" Ryan said.

"Is that unusual?" Dom asked trying to catch up.

"Highly," Deena nodded, "Those too border on polite chit chat, they fear any real intimacy."

"OK," Dom nodded, "Hey, Theresa didn't tell her dad about me." Ryan and Deena both started laughing. "What?"

"Of course she didn't," Ryan laughed, "Mr. Portman isn't exactly what you would call level headed when it comes to his daughters."

"He tends to freak out," Deena nodded, "He's not going to like you. Don't take it personally, it's been eight years and he still hates Julian."

"That's promising," Dom mumbled. "What about the others?"

"Danny will warm up to you eventually," Deena said, "He's really very sweet. The twins, well, you've dealt with them, Marie pretty much likes everyone. She's great like that."

"What about Kitty?" He asked.

"As long as you don't hurt her, you're fine," Deena shrugged, "Kitty's very protective of the people she cares about, and she can be very spiteful."

"Tell us Dom," Ryan smiled, "Do you enjoy having legs?"

"I do," he said, trying to get where they were coming from.

"Then I do not recommend doing anything that could possibly hurt Theresa Portman," Ryan smiled. "Just a suggestion."

* * *

**Reviews please!**


	11. Regionals Part 2: Victory

**Author's Note: For some reason, it took me a while to get this chapter where I wanted it. I hope that people enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it! We're finally going to see Lilly really let loose in this one. It was fun to write. I hope that people enjoy reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Regionals Part 2: Victory**

"Are you ready?" Lilly said taking a deep breath as they got ready to charge the stage. Theresa nodded.

"Thanks Lilly," Theresa smiled at her. "We couldn't have gotten here just me."

"Save it Portman," Lilly smiled, "We can bond after we win."

"Sounds good," She laughed, they ran out, shouting jumping and generally pumping up the crowd. Never in her life had she been more grateful for the loud rambunctious Portmans. She looked up, saw Dom wink at her. She smiled and looked down, a signal to him that she saw. The squad got into formation. The music started and she smiled wide, going into the routine.

* * *

After they ran off she smiled and ran to edge of the stands where she was enveloped in hugs. She was swept off her feet by Danny. 

"Re it was amazing!" He said.

"We loved the Queen," Dean smiled. "I assume that came from you."

"Well, I figured just because I'm a cheerleader doesn't mean I should forget my Duck roots," she laughed. "You really liked it?"

"All the other squads sucked," Marie smiled, "I mean, you kind of sucked too, but for cheerleading it was cool."

"Well, I appreciate that coming from the little punk," she laughed, looking at Marie, dressed in black and covered in jewelry, she hugged her.

"Re!" Deena ran over. "It was great, like really great, so much better than it was at pep rally."

"Thanks!" She said, "We threw in more tumbling, make it a little more exciting."

"Well it totally worked," She smiled, "You guys kicked so much ass!"

"So," Dom smiled, she smiled and walked over to him, "That's what all that practicing was for." She kissed him.

"Come on," she said. "Meet everyone." She looked over and saw the look of confusion on her father's face. "Family, this is Dominic Mariano, my," she took a deep breath. "My boyfriend."

"You didn't say she had a boyfriend," Dean turned to Julie, "You said she met a boy."

"Dean," she said, "Please, don't."

"Dom," Theresa continued, still feeling incredibly, nervous, "These are my parents, and you already met Lex, and the twins, obviously, and this is Kitty, Danny and Marie." She looked around. "Where's Luis?"

"He stayed home with the bar," Kitty rolled her eyes, "We tried to get him to come, but you know how he gets."

"Hi," he said. "It's nice to meet you."

"Since when are you my daughter's boyfriend?" Dean said, looking at her disappointed.

"Daddy, please," she said. "We just started going out."

"Right," he said.

"OK," Dom said, sensing the awkwardness, and saw the tense look on Theresa's face, "Well, you were amazing, and I'll see you tonight OK?" He kissed her softly.

"Bye," she said, she frowned as he walked away.

"I'll go," Kitty said, and winked at her little sister. Theresa smiled.

"You want to go into this now?" Dean said, "The fact that you've been lying."

"I didn't lie!" She said.

"You kept secrets," he shook his head.

"Because I knew you'd react like this." She said, slightly disappointed that she had been right, "I have to go. I'll see you all after."

"What?" Julie looked at him and shook her head.

* * *

"Hey," Kitty caught up with Dom. 

"Hey," he said standing outside.

"So, you like her?" Kitty said.

"I love her," he said.

"Wow," she stopped. "OK, that's um, well, wow."

"It's a big wow," he nodded. "I was warned, by the way, that I wouldn't be liked."

"Deena's good like that," Kitty laughed, "It's nothing personal, I mean, Julian and I have been together for eight years and he still hates him."

"Yeah, she mentioned that too," Dom sniffed, "I don't care if your dad likes me."

"I'm getting that impression." Kitty said.

"But Theresa cares," He said.

"Yes she does," Kitty sighed, "Princess Theresa is totally wrapped up in Daddy's opinion."

"What about you Kitty Cat?" He turned to her. "Does it bug you that he doesn't like your, what exactly is Julian?"

"My fiancé," she said, "we're engaged. And it used to, we would have horrible fights about it. Not talk for weeks, and I hated it, but last year, when I didn't talk to anyone, I don't know, I realized I guess that there were much more important things in this world than having my father approve of my love life."

"Like getting off drugs?" He tried.

"I didn't do drugs," she glared at him. He smirked at her knowingly, "Ok, I smoked pot, but that was it! No coke, no meth, and no ecstasy that I know of."

"That you know of?" He laughed.

"I'm kind of a perky drunk," Kitty explained. "So, if I ever did accidentally do ecstasy, I probably wouldn't have noticed."

"She's going to bolt," he sighed, "I mean, this morning she said,"

"She not going anywhere," Kitty smiled, "She introduced you to Dean. That is huge."

* * *

"So everyone knew but me?" Dean said as he and Julie walked. 

"She wanted to tell you herself," Julie said, "And well, she didn't want you to be disappointed in her. You don't exactly have the best track record with boyfriends."

"I kick Julian out of the house one time," he said. "They were eighteen and wanted to get married."

"And Theresa doesn't want to get married," Julie smiled, "She just has a boyfriend, who she wants you to like. You're very important to her."

"Can she be fifteen again?" He said, "Fifteen was good."

"She can't be fifteen again," Julie shook her head, "Come on, they're going to announce the winners, she's been waiting for this for a year, we need to be there."

* * *

"That was interesting Lillian," Andy smiled, blindsighting Lilly. 

"Why are you here?" She said.

"I'm supporting you," he smirked.

"Don't even," she rolled her eyes, "Tell me Andrew, did she even speak to you?"

"As a matter of fact she did." He smiled. "But I'm not here for her. You know how important you are to me."

"She doesn't want you," Lilly laughed, "You'd have a better chance with either Portman girl. And we both know how they feel about you, although with Kitty's recent history that could change."

"Someday Lilly," he shook his head, "You'll understand what it's like to not get what you want." She looked down. "Or maybe it's already that day? Who is he?"

"It's not important," she said, "And you of all people know, I _always _get what I want."

"Always have," he smirked, "You're a spoiled little brat, Lillian Powell. Usually that and that little pout of yours is enough, but it's obviously not working now. I'm curios, who is he? Some football player? Hockey team probably won't even look at you, what with Deena breathing down their necks."

"He's not a jock," she shook her head, "Look, get the hell out of here!"

"Don't throw a fit," he laughed, "You wouldn't be getting this worked up about it unless," he smiled, "Is he with Theresa Portman?" Lilly looked down, trying to hold in her rage. "He is! Oh, wow," he laughed, "Seriously? You're after Theresa's boyfriend?"

"I'm not after him," she said, "But he's hot. And besides, a guy liking Theresa has never stopped me before."

"You're worse than I ever was," he said, "But how many times do I have to tell you, don't"

"Mess with the Portmans!" She rolled her eyes. "I know, I'm not messing with her. But letting Dominic Mariano know that he has options isn't necessarily a bad thing. He wouldn't even have to break up with her, if he didn't want to."

"I never realized quite how slutty you are," He said making a face.

"Lilly," Theresa jogged over, "Come on, we have to," she stopped. "Andy, what are you doing here?"

"People keep asking me that," he shook his head. "I can't support my family. No one thinks it's weird that your family's here."

"My family," she started.

"Save it baby," he laughed, he looked down at her uniform, "Mm, it's a good thing we weren't at school together Re." He shook his head and she glared at him. "Call me in four years." He winked and walked away.

"Asshole," she shouted at him. "Why is he here?"

"He's trying to getting into Lexi Vanderbilt's pants again," Lilly said, "I sarcastically said that he had a better shot with you. The moron must have taken it seriously. Let's go, we've got a title to claim."

* * *

"We won," Theresa kept whispering under her breath, as she and Dom walked to his bike after, "We're going to Florida, we won." 

"Yes you did," He smiled and pulled her close to him.

"Dom," she whispered, and looked down, "My family." He glanced over and saw them at the door, not really watching them, but still present.

"Right," he said, and let go of her. "I talked to Kitty."

"Isn't she the best?" Theresa smiled. "I'm just so glad she's back, and planning the wedding is going to be amazing! Wait until you meet Julian, he's so wonderful. You'll meet him at their birthday party next month, it'll be great."

"Yeah," he nodded, "Come on let's go." He put an arm around her waist.

"I thought I told you, we're going back to their hotel," she said.

"You did," he said, "So let's go."

"I'm driving with Danny," she shrugged.

"Why?" He looked confused.

"Because my dad thinks that I still haven't been on the bike," she said very quickly and then bit her lower lip.

"Jesus Re!" He sighed. "I don't like that you're lying to your dad about me. It won't help things. Just make them complicated."

"I'm sorry," she said, "Look, just meet us there, OK?" She kissed him, quickly. "I love you. Drive safe!" She jogged back to the group and was immediately swept off her feet in hug from Danny, which caused her to throw back her head and laugh her eyes closed. He shook his head and turned around to get ready to move. He jumped seeing Lilly on the other side of the bike.

"Hi," she said, "Scare you?"

"Something like that," he shrugged.

"She leave?" Lilly asked.

"We're having dinner with her family," he said, not making eye contact. "She went with her brother."

"Fun," she laughed sarcastically. "You're definitely going?"

"I told her I would," he sighed. "Look, what do you want?"

"I'm having a little victory celebration at my place tonight," she smiled at him. "I thought you might be interested in joining us." He couldn't quite believe that smile, it wasn't just polite she was saying something to him, offering him something.

"Maybe Theresa and I will check it out later," he nodded.

"She won't come," Lilly shook her head. "She's with the Portmans, the most important people in her life." She turned around and called over her shoulder. "See you later." He thought for a moment, and then revved the engine and started moving.

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	12. What's the Deal?

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews as always. I appreciate the love for the chapter. This one is busy, just a warning. A lot going on and the much anticipated...KITTY AND JULIAN CONVERSATION! I put a lot into it, I know its long, but I hope you guys can stick it out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: What's the Deal?**

"Hey man," Ryan got out of his car at a gas station where Dom was filling up. "Putting off dinner with the family?"

"What are you up to tonight?" Dom laughed. "Dee's still under house arrest right?"

"Hitting Lilly's party with the team," he shrugged, "One of the defensemen has a thing with her, and it beats sitting around hoping Adam gives Deena her phone back tonight."

"She asked me to go," Dom said, Ryan looked at him, "Lilly, she asked me to go to the party."

"You're not going to are you?" Ryan asked, Dom shrugged, "Dude, you stand up her family for Lilly, Theresa will kill you."

"Kill me how bad?" He asked. "I really don't want to do that dinner."

"If it were anyone else, probably just normal kill you," Ryan said, "But, Lilly's a different story. Especially since she wants you and Re knows that. When it comes to Lilly, those girls are so insecure."

"Why?" Dom asked, "I'm not into Lilly, by the way."

"Deena and Lilly have hated each other forever, it just is that way. But with Re, its different." Ryan shook his head, "They were really good friends when we were freshmen, and until last year they were OK. But once all this Kitty stuff started happening, I don't know, Theresa changed a lot. She was all about taking care of her family, making sure things were OK," He shook his head, "And all those assholes, asking her out every minute, thinking that if they deflowered Kitty Portman's little sister they'd have some sort of prize. There was one, this senior who she actually liked a lot. The problem was, Lilly liked him too, and well, it didn't take her long to convince him that there was no way he was getting anywhere with Re. Next thing you know, he's down on a couch at a party and Lilly is down on him."

"Shit," Dom shook his head. "Got it, so stay away from the party."

"Blow off dinner if you want," Ryan shrugged, "But don't go to the party, unless, you go to dinner first and can get Re away from Danny long enough to go to the party."

"You seem like an expert," Dom laughed.

"Eighteen years with Dee, and four with Re," Ryan smiled, "I should be. See you later man."

* * *

"So since he's not here do we get to talk about him?" Marie smiled giddily shooting a glance at Theresa, who then slammed her drink down on the table. 

"Marie," Julie shot her a look, trying not to laugh, "You know that's rude."

"That's how it always worked with Julian," she shrugged. "And Theresa was the worst."

"You guys used to talk about Julian?" Kitty asked.

"Oh, all the time," Danny laughed, "Just not when you were around. So Marie," he smiled at her, "We will discuss Dominic tomorrow on the drive home."

"I'd really rather you guys didn't talk about him at all thank you," Theresa said. "I don't want you being all judgy with him like we used to be with Julian."

"What did you used to say about Julian?" Kitty said looking around. Danny and Marie were in full on giggles. "Seriously?"

"We used to just pick him apart," Theresa said, "You know, his shirt made his face look washed out, he shouldn't have worn those pants."

"Wow, Danny, your picking apart seems very gay," Kitty laughed.

"No, those were mine," Theresa said.

"Yeah, mine were more, along the lines of, he didn't puck handle well this time," Danny shrugged.

"And you two?" Kitty pointed and Reid and Fulton, both of whom were so busy shoving bread in their mouths they hadn't at all participated in the conversation.

"Uh," Reid said and looked at his twin, "Fult?"

"Julian was small and weak," Fulton said, "And uh, we" they looked over and saw Thersa scowling, "We really like Dom."

"A lot," Reid nodded in her direction, "He's awesome."

"He's late," Dean mumbled. Theresa looked down. She wasn't happy at that moment. Where was he? He had been right behind them.

"I'm sure he's on his way," Lexi gave her a reassuring nod. She smiled weakly. "I mean, when Darryl went up to Boston to meet my Dad, he was like three hours late."

"Yeah then he threw you out of his apartment," Danny mumbled, "Obviously we want the same kind of guy for Re." She looked over at him and sighed. "Just an observation."

"I remember when I met your grandpa Lex," Julie smiled, trying to break the tension, "I was scared out of my mind. I thought for sure he wouldn't like me."

"Gramps is pretty scary," Lexi laughed, "I think I've seen him smile like three times. He does like you though, Mrs. Portman, Mom cried once because he said something about how Dad should have married you."

"Really?" Julie laughed. "He remembered me?"

"'That pretty blonde who you dated at Eden Hall,'" Lexi nodded. "He was piss ass drunk, but it was bad."

"Daddy, maybe we should order," Theresa sighed, "I mean, maybe he wasn't feeling well. I should go call him," she stood up, and turned around. She smiled as she looked at the door and walked over.

"I'm sorry baby," he whispered and kissed her, "I needed gas."

"I was worried," she said, "Also, my family is crazy, and I need you." He laughed. "Come on."

"I can't stay Re," he smiled, "At the gas station I ran into Ryan, he was heading to Lilly's, but he didn't want to go alone, so we're gonna meet up at school."

"Isn't he going with the team?" She said confused.

"I know, but he asked me," he shrugged.

"OK," she nodded, and kissed him. "I'll see you later? Come by tonight."

"Sure thing," he said. "Tell them I'm sorry OK?" He kissed her again. "Bye."

"So?" Dean looked at her, as she sat down.

"He's going back to school," she lied, "I was right, he wasn't feeling well."

* * *

"What was it really?" Danny asked Theresa as they drove back to school. The twins had opted for spending the night at the hotel, so it was just like before. "He wasn't sick Re." 

"He went to Lilly's party," Theresa said quietly.

"God, I'll kill him," he mumbled.

"He was just hanging out with Ryan, it's not a big deal," she said, "I mean, Ryan has been really lonely, since Deena's house arrest."

"That's bullshit, Ryan has a whole team of friends to go with," He shook his head. "Why this guy Re?"

"Why not this guy?" she retorted, "You don't know him."

"And you do?" He said. "You met him a month ago!"

"I know he cares about me," she argued back, "He told me he loves me Danny."

"Oh yeah," he nodded, "I'm sure he did. When'd you start sleeping with him?"

"If that was any of your business," she said, "which it isn't, I haven't. And I don't plan to, not for a while."

"Does he know that?" Danny looked at her. She looked down at the ground. "Thought so."

"At least I have someone Danny," she defended herself. "At least I haven't spent eight years moping around, waiting for someone to notice me. Wake up Daniel! She's single, there's no one in your way anymore, and she _still _doesn't want you!"

"Ouch, Re," he said quietly. "I'm just looking out for you, I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm concerned, especially since he blew us off, for Lilly's party." He shook his head. "That doesn't strike you as weird?"

"I trust him," she said, "He's given me no reason not to."

"Except blowing off your family to hang out with Lilly Powell," Danny shrugged. "Look, it just makes me nervous, I'm not trying to freak out on you. No one wants to see you get hurt by this punk." He sighed. "There's this girl in one of my classes, she asked me out for coffee."

"Are you going to go?" Theresa asked.

"I went," he said, "it went further than it should have Re. I can't get her out of my head!"

"Did you sleep with her?" she asked. He shook his head. "Then how did it go too far?"

"I didn't even like her, but I'm going to go out with her again," he explained. "We went back to her room, it just, it doesn't feel right. You always said I should date, see other people. I don't want to see other people. Because when I'm with other women, all I think about is her."

* * *

Lexi sighed moving from the hotel bar to the main lobby towards the elevator. She hadn't felt this way in years. The confused knot in the bottom of her stomach was something that came from one person and one person only. And when she looked up from her purse, where she was searching for her phone, there he was. Tall, blonde and perfect, smiling down at her. 

"What do you want?" She whispered.

"I only came here today for one reason Lex," he smiled, putting a hand to her face. "I came for you."

"Andy," she backed away, "Leave."

"Do you miss me at all baby?" He whispered. She shook her head and moved past him. "I'm in love with you. I have been for years. I just, I couldn't deal with my feelings."

"That's too bad," she said turning around, "Because I don't want anything to do with you."

"You don't mean that," he took her waist, she couldn't bring herself to move away, "I see it, Lexi, I know."

"You broke my heart." She said, "But I have a life now. I have people who care about me, someone who loves me."

"Danny?" He laughed. She looked him straight in the eye, "He's not the guy for you." He kissed her, trying to show her what he was feeling

"Neither are you," She pulled away. "I've always wanted to hear you say you loved me, especially once I was over you." She smiled. "There's something I've wanted to say to you."

"What?" He said quietly.

"I guess, I'll always sort of love you," she said cruelly, "But baby," she smiled, "it's been over for a long time, you've got to move on. You blew it," she walked up to him, and moved her hands over his chest, "you're never going to have me again." She kissed him this time. "This is good bye, Andy, for real this time." She walked away.

"You're making a mistake," he said. "You think he's just gonna wait around forever until you get your shit together? You think that you'll find someone else, who can make you feel like I made you feel? Christ Lex, we were eighteen and it was the best sex of my life. That has to mean something."

"It means that I'm a great fuck," she smiled whipping around. "I've already found better. You're not going to get me. I'm not that insecure little girl who needed you so bad anymore. Your little mind games aren't going to get me."

"I'm not playing games," he said, "I'm serious."

"OK," she nodded. "Fine, you're serious. Give me a phone call sometime, or write me, whatever. Show me you're serious Andy, find a way."

"I can think of a way," he came close to her again and kissed her deeply, one arm around her waist, the other moving through her red curls.

"Any way but that," she whispered, moving away from him. She turned around. "Danny," she sighed. He shook his head and kept moving. "Danny," she stopped him, "It's not what it looks like, we were just talking."

"Right yeah," Danny nodded, "that's what it used to be like? You two would talk, then you'd hang out right? I get it now."

"No," she said, "no, I'm not going to sleep with him. And it's not your business anyway. But he told me he loves me Danny. I've waited six years for that. So I'm going to give him a chance, to show me that he's serious."

"How does a guy show he's serious Lex?" Danny sighed, "Does he talk to you on the phone for hours every day? Is he your best friend for four years?"

"He starts by telling me how he feels," she snapped. "By being upfront with me." She turned around and walked away.

* * *

"He didn't show," Kitty shook her head, holding her phone close to her ear. "She said he was sick. He wasn't sick." 

"Kitty," Julian smiled, "I'm sure he was just scared. Your family is scary. They're loud and intimidating. And if I didn't love you so much I would have trouble putting up with them."

"I guess," she sighed. "So, two more weeks?"

"I hate it," he said, "I hate that we're finally together again and we never see each other."

"It's just until everything dies down," she sighed, "And I can move in with Lexi quietly, without it totally disrupting her life. There are only two photographers left on my parent's lawn, so that's good." Julian laughed. "Mmm, I missed that sound."

"I found something today," he said softly, "Something that I thought we should discuss."

"What?" She said confused.

"I found your ring," he smiled. "God, it looks even smaller now, baby. I always wanted to get you a better one, and I definitely can now."

"Don't you dare!" She shrieked. "That's my ring Julian Adam Banks, and I want it."

"You threw it at my head," he laughed. "And it didn't do much, because it's tiny."

"Fine," she sighed, "But I want to keep the setting, you want to buy a bigger stone, go for it. But you don't need to."

"Remember when we bought it?" He laughed.

"You had spent like two weeks straight working," she laughed, "And had Andy drive you everywhere,"

"To save gas money," he laughed. "And then there it was, the tiniest diamond known to man, and I could barely afford that."

"I loved that ring Julian," she smiled, "Because it was our first step. It was the first step of doing it on our own. It was so much more than an engagement ring. It showed that we could do this, we were ready for it,"

"So what happened?" He said, "We never talked about it Kitty."

"I got scared," she sighed. "I was out of my mind. All I could think about was my mother, if that makes any sense."

"Of course it makes sense," Julian sighed, "But you know, my grandpa bought her ring." Kitty laughed.

"I didn't know that," she said. "So where are we on the ring?"

"We keep the ring," he said.

"No new diamond?" She asked.

"No new diamond." He laughed, "But for our fist anniversary, I'm buying you a giant freaking right hand ring."

"I have no problem with that," Kitty smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," Julian said, "Good night."

"Night." She said and hung up.

* * *

**Reviews please!!!!!**


	13. Issues

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, I greatly appreciate them. Seriously, I do. Crazy week for me, and they helped a lot. I know you're all kind of mad at Dom. By the end you'll be mad at Theresa I think. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Issues**

The next morning Theresa woke up early and walked down to breakfast. She looked around the dining hall. No one, save a few freshmen, was there, everyone still probably passed out on Lilly's floor. She didn't mind this usually, but now, she knew her boyfriend was one of those, or maybe he was passed out somewhere else besides Lilly's floor.

"Hi," Dom smiled and sat down next to her. She smiled and nodded. "I figured you'd be here." She nodded again and turned her head when he tried to kiss her. "So you're mad at me." She shrugged. "And giving me the silent treatment." He nodded, "OK, so, what did I do?" He started kissing her neck, she squirmed and shifted her chair away from him. "Couldn't have been anything this morning, since I've been here for two minutes, so yesterday?" She sighed and stared at her plate. "Yesterday," he nodded. "Yesterday, I told you I loved you. I met your family, they didn't like me, we were supposed to go to dinner with them, I left, went to that party," he stopped, "The party." She stared at him. "Baby, nothing happened, I just couldn't handle them yet, OK?"

"You could have just said that," Theresa sighed. "And when you say nothing, what do you mean by that? Nothing like, you didn't have sex with her, you just made out?"

"With who?" He asked. She stared at him. "Re," he groaned, "nothing is going on with me and Lilly Powell."

"But when you say nothing is going on," Theresa nodded.

"I mean nothing. I'm not remotely interested in her. She made it abundantly clear that she wanted me before I asked you out, before you were my girlfriend," he said, "Don't you think if I were even the tiniest bit into her, I would have gone in that direction before we did anything?" Theresa smiled, "I went to the party, had a couple beers, asked Ryan to drive me back because I was miserable."

"You were miserable?" She smiled.

"Mmm," he nodded, "Yes, I was," he kissed her, and she finally let him, "There I was, and there was skanky little Lilly Powell, not leaving me alone, and all I could think about was how I would much rather be with you, and I was miserable." She kissed him. "I'm sorry I blew you off, was your dad mad?"

"I told them you were sick," she shrugged, "I'm not positive they believed me, but it's possible."

"Thank you," he said, "Now, Theresa Portman, captain of the regional champion Eden Hall Cheerleading Squad, I have a surprise for you."

"Surprise?" She asked with a giggle, "The last time you surprised me it was infinitely perfect. Unfortunately I don't have time for one today."

"Why not?" He asked, and kissed her.

"I have practice," she said, "Nationals are in two months, and we have to be our best, if we even want a shot of touching the west coast squads, who always dominate."

"You can't take one day off?" He whispered in her ear, "For me?" She closed her eyes as he started kissing everywhere possible but her lips. The obscene PDA that she had with him was crazy. She had always hated PDA, now she just didn't care. His one hand was behind her head holding her close to him and the other was moving up her thigh. Immediately she tensed up. What Danny had implied the night before jumped into her head.

"Dom," she gasped and pulled away. He stopped and moved back looking at her confused. "Um, I think we need to talk."

* * *

"Ow, Ryan," Deena shifted underneath him, her back ground into the handle of the car door. "You're hurting me," 

"I'm sorry, there just isn't a lot of space back here," he said, sitting up. They had figured one solution to their no alone time thing would be back seats after practice, since they always car pooled anyway. It wasn't something that they had ever had to do before, because of the spot and their parents' implicit trust of them, so they were still new at it. "This isn't working Dee."

"I know," she sighed, "But maybe if we just," he looked at her, "fine, take me home. How was the party?" She pulled her tee shirt off the floor and over her head.

"Don't know," Ryan shrugged, "Left after like an hour. Dom was bored, but he'd been drinking so he needed a ride."

"Dom?" Deena said, slightly shocked, "He was supposed to be with the Portmans."

"He said Re was cool with it," he said starting the engine, Deena still crawling over into the front. "I'm not sure I believed him, but you know, who am I to argue?"

"Idiot," Deena said whacking him in the arm, "You know she's not going to be OK with it."

"Ow," he rubbed his arm. "God Dee, I didn't stand up your family."

"No, because if you did that, you'd be dead." She smiled. "You left after an hour?" Ryan nodded. "So, nothing,"

"Nothing happened between Lilly and Dom." He said, reading her mind. She loved that he did that. "He doesn't want anything to happen either."

"He's a good guy right?" Deena sighed, "I just, I worry for her. She's had such bad luck in area."

"I wasn't bad luck!" Ryan stuck up for himself.

"You were in love with me," Deena laughed, "That's bad luck."

"Yes but leave that part out," He smiled. "But I think he is a good guy. At the very least he'll get her to loosen up a little."

"You're one to talk," Deena rolled her eyes, "You can't even have sex in the back seat of a car."

"I'm sorry," he said, "We just need to figure it out. You get your car back next weekend right?"

"Right," she nodded.

"Well, your back seat is bigger than mine," He pointed out. She giggled, "So, we'll try again."

"Actually," she smiled, "I was thinking, in two weeks, when my parents go to Chicago, you could come over, I'd make dinner,"

"You'd cook?" He laughed.

"Or order something," she sighed, "The foods not the important part Ryan." He smiled, killed the engine and kissed her, "What are you doing?"

"Let's give that back seat another shot," he smirked. She smiled as they both clamored over the seat into the back.

* * *

"I'm not wearing pink!" Lexi said to Kitty over the phone as she looked at a picture of the bridesmaid dress she was thinking about. "Pink dress, red hair, bad plan." 

"But Theresa, Dee and Marie will look so good in pink!" Kitty said. "And don't say that we'd all look good in blue. Julie's dresses were blue both times."

"What about lavender?" Lexi asked, "We'd all look good in lavender."

"Marie wouldn't," Kitty sighed, "And she's the maid of honor."

"Thanks for that by the way," Lexi said, "I mean, I know she's your sister and like your favorite person alive, but the thirteen year old? Come on! The rest of us really wanted the gig. Also, just try to get Marie into a pink dress Kitty."

"It's my wedding!" Kitty said, "You will wear what I want you to wear, and you will like it. Or you can just not be a bridesmaid."

"Fine," she sighed, "Kitty, is Danny alright? I haven't heard from him in a few days."

"He's hurt Lex," Kitty said. "He won't talk about it. Are you really going to start talking to him again?"

"It was a test Kitty," Lexi explained. "If Andy really is in love with me, not just angry because it's been six years and I'm not pining, then he'll get in contact. And I can turn him down."

"You could explain that to Danny," Kitty said.

"I tried to," Lexi shook her head. "He wouldn't listen, and now he won't talk to me."

"You should have thought of that before you made out with Andy," Kitty sighed.

"I can't help it," Lexi tried to explain, "Andy does things to me Kitty, I mean still, when I saw him the other day, I lost my breath. And when he kissed me, it was so hard not to go with him. I lied, I told him I'd found better. I haven't, no one else has ever made me feel like him."

"You mean, horrible?" Kitty said, "I know the sex was good Lex, but you would just lie in bed for hours crying. I remember, we shared a teeny tiny dorm room, and then the scare."

"He was great about the scare," Lexi said, "That I've always given him credit for. He was great about that. I'm not sure he'd be a good father, but he was great about it."

"Lex," Kitty said, "Do you think that if you had been, you two would have,"

"He wanted to," She nodded, "Or he implied that he wanted to, he said he would take care of me. I don't know, I try to think about it, but I can't imagine it, I would have a six year old Kitty, I mean, that's nuts, me with a kid? I can't even, anyway, its not important, a lot will have had to have changed for me to get back together with him."

"You're coming for the party right?" Kitty said, "I'll talk to Danny for you."

"Thanks." Lexi sighed, "I'm trying Kitty. I am."

"I know," she nodded, "Talk to you soon." She hung up the phone and walked down the stairs to the living room where Danny and Marie were sitting watching TV, she peaked out the front window, no cars, no cameras, she breathed easily, either they had moved on to the bar or _Startlet Breaks Down and Runs Home to Mommy _wasn't selling papers anymore. She sat down next to Danny. "Just got off the phone with Lex."

"Great," He nodded, and said sarcastically.

"Danny, you can't just freeze her out," she sighed. "She won't go back to him. Too much happened between them."

"I have to go," he stood up. "I have a date."

"Sit," she said pulling him down, Marie looked over startled at her abruptness. "Baby, can you leave us alone for minute?" Marie rolled her eyes, she hated being called "Baby" but she stood up and left anyway, "Lexi has issues OK? She always has, she wants to be taken care of, and she doesn't think you have that in you."

"Why does she need to be taken care of so badly?" He sighed, "She's incredible."

"Her parents never really did," Kitty shrugged, "I mean, it's a total cliché, but too much money, too much privilege, they weren't around, and now she just wants some direct love. It's why she gets so codependent. Me, you, Andy, Julian, she attaches herself. She's afraid to lose you, she thinks if she attaches too much, you'll push her away. So she's doing it for you."

"Well it worked," he said, "I'm done. I'll see you later Kitty." He stood up and walked out.

* * *

"Theresa, I don't understand," Dom said, "Are you uncomfortable about something? Is this about last night?" 

"No, it's just," She sighed, "I don't know, you scare me, or I scare me, the way I am when I'm with you, I don't feel like myself."

"In a bad way?" He asked.

"In a scary way," she explained, "I think before I act Dom, I always have, I calculate and then move, that's why I'm good at cheering, and dance and gymnastics. It's why I was always so good at the bitch thing. But with you," she said, shaking her head, "I act without thinking, and it scares me. And I'm afraid that I'll do something that in the end I won't want to do,"

"Something, Theresa," He nodded, "Or someone?"

"I didn't mean it like that," she said.

"Yes you did," He stood up. "That's exactly what you meant." He walked away from her.

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	14. Telephone Hour

**Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to Spikeyhairgood...who after a month long hiatus read and reviewed every chapter of this story today. I am very glad to have you back! Just to clarify, Danny and Lexi will more than likely not get together in this story, as they don't get together until Kitty and Julian's wedding, which according to my timeline is still practically a year away. Spikeyhairgood, I am so glad that you think I'm channeling Rory and Jess properly. I've been watching Heroes all week guys, and my character separation difficulties (hence the invention of Paceyfication, see my profile for the definition on that baby) has caused Jess and Peter to be combined in my mind, which causes problems for keeping Dom consistent, but I'm trying OK?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adam, I own everyone else...isn't that fantastic? Oh, um I also don't own Milo Venitmiglia...wouldn't that be nice?**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Telephone Hour**

Theresa pulled out her phone and dialed a number. She sighed.

"Pick up," She mumbled, "Please, please, pick up."

"Hello?" Adams's voice came through.

"Adam, it's Theresa, can I please speak to Deena," she said, it was a long shot, Deena wasn't ungrounded until the next day.

"She's at practice Re," He said, "Is everything OK?"

"Yeah," she said, "Um, I just had a question about some homework, could you tell her to call me?"

"Of course," he said, "Did everyone go home today?"

"Mmhm," She said, "I have to get back to this."

"Alright," He nodded, "I'll tell Deena you called."

"Thanks," she smiled, "Bye." She hung up and sat on her bed, banging her head against the wall. How was she going to explain to him what she meant? Her phone rang, she didn't expect Deena home so soon, since even once practice ended Deena spent about a half hour in Ryan's car. She looked down, she didn't recognize the number. "Hello?"

"You know, I didn't tell you how I felt because I want to have sex with you," Dom raged on the other end. "I told you that because I felt that way."

"Where are you calling from?" She asked.

"Pay phone," he grumbled, "My cell died. If we're fooling around and you tell me to stop I will."

"I know that," she sighed, "Because you always have. That's not what I'm afraid of."

"Then what are you afraid of?" He asked, "If you love me Theresa,"

"I'm afraid I won't ask you to stop," she cut him off, "And that can't happen."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because, it can't," she sighed, "Dom, I'm waiting."

"What until you're married?" He said, she rolled her eyes and then realized he couldn't see her. "That's not a ridiculous question, Re."

"Until I know that I'm going to be spending the rest of my life with that person," she sighed.

"You don't think that I'm that person," he said, as if he understood. "OK."

"You could be that person," she said, "but I don't know. I have to know for sure."

"Is this like a freaky Portman thing?" He sighed.

"It's a freaky not wanting to be my mother thing," she explained, "When she was with Luis she thought that they were going to be with him for the rest of her life and then,"

"I'm not going to cheat on you!" He said, "I wouldn't ever,"

"I just mean that life happens." She sighed, "We barely know each other, and you're well,"

"I'm not what you expected," he said. They sat in silence, still on the phone. "Do you want to watch a movie tonight?"

"Actually watch a movie?" She asked, "Or fool around?"

"Maybe a little of both," he said. "I'll pick you up OK?"

"You said we were going to watch a movie," she said confused.

"We are," he laughed, "At my dad's." Theresa stopped. "He's out of town, and,"

"It's like you didn't even hear me," she sighed and hung up.

"Theresa," He said, "Shit," he reached into his pockets searching for change. When he couldn't find it he banged his head against the receiver.

* * *

"I have something for you," Heather smiled as Deena walked in to the house, her hair up in a messy bun, to hide the actual mess it had become. Deena walked into the room, and Heather tossed her a cell phone. 

"Oh God," She ran and hugged her, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"It's on a trial basis," Adam said, "Two hours a day and if anything else happens, Deena,"

"I know," she nodded, "It's gone. Thank you Daddy!" She hugged him.

"Call Theresa," He said, "She called earlier."

"OK," she ran upstairs and found her contacts.

"Dee," Theresa picked up, "Thank God! Where were you?"

"Ryan's backseat," she sighed joyously, "We finally got it right. What's going on?"

"I hate boys," she said, "I hate them and their stupid stupidness."

"He hooked up with Lilly didn't he?" Deena said, angrily, "That son of a bitch, I'll kill, I'll rip his dick off, and that's before the twins get to him,"

"No," Theresa said, "He just, he didn't do anything really, I just, I told him."

"The whole waiting until you're with the one man who you're going to be with for the rest of your life thing?" Deena said, "He freaked didn't he."

"He just seemed hurt," Theresa sighed. "But then he asked if I wanted to go to his dad's tonight."

"To meet his dad?" Deena asked, "Doesn't he hate his dad?"

"Pretty much yeah, and no his dad isn't there," Theresa said, "His dad is out of town, it would be just us."

"Hence the freaking out," Deena nodded. "Hey, I got my phone back."

"I noticed that," Theresa smiled, "And you and Ryan figured out the back seat huh?"

"We did," She smiled, "And the application is in," she sighed, "I want it so bad, Re."

"You'll get it," Theresa said, "You've got the grades, the SATs, you have it."

"What about you?" Deena said, "Any movement."

"Northwestern, Roosevelt or Loyola Chicago," she sighed, "Those are my choices."

"He's really making you live at home?" Deena said, "What about Boston? Wouldn't Julie totally love it? Or New York? Kitty and Julian are going to be living there,"

"He's not making me live at home," Theresa explained, "I want to live at home. I love being at home."

"Danny's going to be gone, and Marie'll be here," Deena said, "It's just going to be you. You really think you can handle full time all by yourself?"

"Marie's not coming," Theresa said.

"What?" Deena said, completely thrown off.

"She might not be," Theresa explained, "She got into this special culinary program, she might do that instead."

"Wow, good for her," Deena said. "Listen, I have to call Ryan."

"OK," Theresa said.

"Give him some time to absorb it Re," Deena said, "Go hang with the twins tonight, or call Kitty."

"Yeah, bye Dee." She hung up.

* * *

"So I thought I'd ask Danny to be best man," Julian said, laying in a hotel room in Dallas. "You think he'd do it?" 

"In a heart beat," Kitty laughed, "But are you sure?"

"I thought about Andy, to be truthful," Julian sighed, "I mean, I know its been years since any of us spoke to him, but he was my best friend for so long,"

"We saw him this weekend," Kitty swallowed, "I wasn't sure how to tell you."

"At the competition?" Julian asked, "Yeah, I figured there was a chance of that. I should call him, or something."

"He told Lex he was in love with her," Kitty sighed, "She completely lost her footing Julian, I'm worried about her."

"How's Danny?" Julian asked.

"OK," Kitty sighed, "You wanna talk to him?"

"Yeah," Julian said, Kitty smiled, walked to the edge of the door of her and Theresa's old room.

"Danny!" She shouted.

"What?" He yelled back.

"Julian wants to talk to you," she said, holding out the phone as Danny raced up the stairs and grabbed it.

"Hey man," he panted. "What's up?"

* * *

Theresa sat reading on her bed when she heard a knock and answered it. Dom was standing in front of her, he grabbed her and started kissing her. She was taken by surprise at the intensity of it. 

"What was that?" She said pulling away from him.

"That is what I've wanted to do since I saw you," He smirked, "I've never felt this way, ever, and I don't want to lose it, OK?"

"OK," she nodded, taking her jacket, "Let's go." He smiled following after her. "What?" She stopped and turned to look at him.

"That part of you that scares your self," he said, "That's what's going on right now isn't it?"

"Maybe a little," she nodded. "So, what are we going to watch?"

"My dad's got a pretty extensive collection," He smiled, "I was thinking maybe some TV on DVD. You ever watch Heroes?"

"No," she shook her head.

"You like Milo Ventimiglia right?" He smirked, "Deena told me once I reminded you guys of him?" She blushed. "Ah, you haven't done that in a while."

"You remind us of Jess," she said, "Just like Ryan reminds us of Dawson." He laughed. They got out to the bike and she smiled, taking the helmet and pulling it on. As she wrapped her arms tightly around him she whispered in his ear. "You're going to go fast right?"

"Are you talking about the bike princess?" He teased.

"Of course," she kissed his ear, "That's part of the fun right?"

* * *

**Reviews please!**


	15. Life, Hypothetically Speaking

**Author's Note: Thanks for the response to the last chapter. Yes, there will be an 11th story (I already have it pretty mapped out actually.) This one really doesn't have much left on it, maybe one or two more chapters. This particular chapter is all about normalcy, or as normal as these poor people can be, given how screwed up their lives are.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Julie, or Heroes.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Life, Hypothetically Speaking**

"So wait," Theresa said staring at the TV, "Save the cheerleader, save the world? How does that work?"

"What do you mean?" Dom said, laughing at her. "Save the cheerleader, that's Claire, so Peter has to save her, save the world, she has a part to play."

"I know that, but I mean, obviously, _Peter_ is supposed to save the world," She sighed, "That's why future Hiro went to find him, but what does Claire have to do with it?"

"Just watch Re," he smiled, "It all gets played out." She leaned back into him, he put his arms around her. "You know you remind me of her."

"Who?" She looked up at him.

"Claire," he smiled. "You're beautiful like her, a cheerleader, strong like her. The whole Daddy's girl thing too, Claire's a total Daddy's girl, so are you."

"I'm strong, but not quite in the can get hit by a car and live to tell about it kind of way," Theresa laughed. "And my father is not an agent for an evil corporation that's trying to kidnap me, and I like being a Daddy's girl thank you very much. Besides, I can't be Claire,"

"But I'm Jess," he objected, "Why can't I give you a TV persona?"

"Because by virtue of you being Jess, I'm already Rory," she clicked her tongue, "Duh!"

"Oh got it," he nodded, "How did Jess and Rory end?"

"I'm not telling you that," she said, "Because you'll get mad at me."

"They didn't work out did they?" He laughed.

"No, but neither did Joey and Dawson," She smiled, "And Dee and Ryan seem to be just fine." They stopped and continue to watch the DVD. "Would you save me to save the world?"

"I thought you said you weren't Claire," he teased her, tickling her slightly.

"I'm reconsidering," she laughed, "Would you?"

"I would save you even if it would bring the rest of the world down," He kissed her. "How's that for an answer?"

"I like that answer," she whispered and rolled over, kissing him softly over and over again, her hands resting on his chest, her knees on either side of his legs. He took his hands and placed them on her hips pulling her down to him. Each kiss got deeper, more intense. She started kissing and then nibbling at his ear.

"Re," he said softly, "Baby," he softly pushed her up, "It's getting late, I should be getting you back."

"We don't have to go back tonight," she shook her head. "We can just stay here,"

"Oh no, we can't," he laughed, "I'm not dealing with Reid and Fulton when you're not at breakfast." She smiled. "What?"

"You passed!" She smiled and rolled off of him. "We can watch another episode."

"You were testing me," he laughed. "Always thinking huh Re?" She nodded. "Alright, so, another episode." She nodded and snuggled into him again

"Ew, Peter's her uncle!" She exclaimed, as the episode they were watching ended. "Oh that settles it, I am so not Claire."

"Fine, you can be her bitchy friend who dies," Dom smiled.

"No," Theresa said, "Can I be Nikki?"

"Nikki kills a lot of people, and she's a stripper!" he laughed, "I don't like that for you. How about Charlie?"

"Charlie dies," she sighed, "There just aren't enough girls on this show."

"OK, I know you're having inspiration issues," Julie said, moving into Kitty's room, "So, I pulled this out." She held up a wedding album.

"Mom, I've seen yours and Dad's wedding pictures a million times," Kitty laughed.

"Not me and Dad," she shook her head.

"You mean?" She stopped, "Mom, no, that's not fair to you, I can't make you look through this."

"Please," Julie rolled her eyes, "I'll be fine, besides, this was the big expensive wedding, which your designer friends will want to emulate, not the one me and Dad had."

"OK," Kitty nodded and opened it, "You're so young here."

"We were the same age as you and Julian," she laughed, "So, I know you had dresses picked out, but think what that neckline would do for Theresa," she smiled, pointing to the bridesmaids, "That was a good day."

"You looked beautiful," Kitty nodded, looking at another picture, "Who's that?" She pointed to the brown haired bridesmaid standing with Heather.

"Connie," Julie laughed, "We fell out of touch a long time ago. She's kind of a free spirit." She smiled. "I wonder what she's up to."

"Hmm," Kitty nodded, "Mom, these are great, thank you." She hugged her, and then kept flipping, "Wow," she said, stopping at a page.

"What?" Julie said, on her way to the door.

"The uh, the kiss," she said squinting. "I mean, I've pictured it, but I've never really seen, it's weird that's all."

"Oh," Julie sighed, "I didn't even think of that, I'm sorry." She sat down again. "Did you see a therapist while you were in LA? Because I'm sure that you had _plenty _to tell a therapist."

"I did," Kitty laughed, "But I talked more about what was going on at that point, you know, why I felt the need to leave home, break up with my fiancé, go out and get drunk every night."

"Right," she smiled and closed the album, "OK, so we're going to put this away again." Kitty smiled.

"Maybe we could look at pictures of Heather and Adam's wedding," Kitty smiled, "They both had money then right?"

"Heather and Adam didn't have a wedding," Julie said, "They eloped, you didn't know that?"

"Well, eloping seems pretty good right now," Kitty laughed, "I swear my head is going to explode." Julie smiled. "Mom?"

"Mm," she nodded.

"Tell me the truth," she said quietly, "I know you always said you don't regret anything, but really, do you regret it?"

"I regret some things," she sighed, "but the whole thing, never. Your father and I weren't ready for each other until when we were, and if I had stayed married to Adam I wouldn't have you, or your brothers or the girls." She cupped her daughter's face. "I am very proud of you Katherine Anne, you're being very brave, taking this leap."

"I appreciate that," she smiled. "I know its crazy, I know that,"

"Hi," Marie popped her head in, "Um, OK, so I made this thing, and it may have exploded." Julie closed her eyes and hung her head.

"By may have, baby?" She tried.

"Definitely did," Marie nodded, "It's a real mess, can I have help?"

"I'm planning," Kitty shrugged, picking up one of her bridal magazines, "Sorry."

"Marie," Julie said guiding her youngest daughter out the door, "Remember what I said about possibly combustible new recipes?"

"Try them out at Luis's first," Marie insisted, "but I didn't think this one would combust."

"You never think they're going to." She sighed, "Kitty are you going to be alright?" Kitty nodded, and her phone rang, she smiled. "Julian?" She nodded again. "OK Marie, was it sticky?" They walked out.

"So," Kitty said answering the call, "I have yet another thing to add to the list of crazy weird things our parents have done to us."

"What a way to answer the phone," he laughed. "What happened?"

"Julie pulled out her and Adam's wedding album," Kitty sighed, "Majorly weird."

"Ack, that is weird." Julian spat out, "Did it help at all?"

"No," she sighed, "Although Coach Conway in a tux, very nice, I'm looking forward to seeing that again. Did you know your parents didn't have a wedding?"

"Yup," he nodded, "Mom gave Dad an ultimatum, they hopped on a plane to Vegas, with Charlie of course, and a few years later, poof I happen!" Kitty laughed, "Which is why Mom said that this wedding has to be amazing to make up for the one she didn't get."

"Oh, did I tell you the photographers are gone?" Kitty squealed, "I'm going to fly out the day after our birthday!"

"Our anniversary," he said quietly.

"What?" Kitty laughed. "Which anniversary would that be?"

"It will be eight years to the day that I first kissed you," He said, "Remember? We went to the mall, you had just broken up with Andy…"

"No that was on our actual birthday," Kitty said, "Remember? Andy's party was the night before, and my family came, and then," she sighed, "That was a long time ago."

"It was," he said, "God, I can't wait to marry you, Kitty Cat."

"You haven't called me that in a long time," she whispered, "Julian, I'm changing my name."

"You don't have to do that, I mean, your career," He sighed, "It's risky Kitty."

"Fuck my career," she said. "I'm changing it. Kitty Banks," she got quiet.

"What is it?" He asked, knowing instinctively that something was wrong.

"The first baby," she said quietly. "That was her name."

"So, then, a hyphen," Julian said quickly, realizing he needed to break the funk that bringing up their lost half sibling always brought in. "Portman-Banks, does that work?"

"Yeah," she said, "Yeah, that's better."

"I can hyphen mine too if you want," he smiled.

"That's OK," She laughed, "and I don't want to hyphenate our kids names either, they will be Bankes, little blonde haired shy awkward Bankses."

"I think I'd rather they be big dark confident Portmans," He laughed, "Or crazy Bankets."

"Oh god, I don't think I could deal with a Banket girl," Kitty laughed, "Between Heather and Dee, that's a lot of crazy."

"What about Gaffneys?" He smiled, "Like you, and Danny."

"Danny will kill you if he finds out you think he's a Gaffney," she laughed, "Maybe some kind of balance?"

"Yes," Julian laughed, "We're talking about hypothetical children, Kitty."

"I know," She said unable to stop smiling, "We're getting married."

* * *

**Review it please!!!!**


	16. Chicago and A Minnesota Interlude

**Author's Note: New Chapter, thanks for the reveiws! I like this chapter, it's a little different.**

**Disclaimer: Blahdy blah, I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Chicago and a Minnesota Interlude**

"When was the last time Heather and Adam were here?" Luis asked Julie as they set up the house for the party that night. "Marie's baptism right?"

"Yes," she sighed, "Almost thirteen years ago." She looked off and saw Kitty and Julian sitting holding hands and talking. "Look at them," she smiled, "I've never seen two more perfect people."

"They make each other happy," He laughed, "That's for sure. When do they get here?"

"A few more hours," She said, "I just hope that,"

"Dean doesn't lose it on Theresa boyfriend?" Luis laughed.

"I was going to say I don't lose it on Theresa's boyfriend," she smiled, "I'm sure he's a great kid, but I just," she stopped, "No it's stupid, she's smarter than that."

"Than what?" He asked.

"Seeing them together," she said, "It reminded me of us."

"This Dominic kid is like I was in high school?" Luis smiled, "So we want to keep Re far far away from him."

"No, I don't think he's quite on your level," she laughed, "I just mean, he's not what any one would expect for Theresa, you know? Just like no one in the world could have predicted you and me."

"I predicted you and me," he smiled.

"Before prom?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, well before that no way," he said, "I think I get it."

"I don't want to see her get her heart broken," Julie whispered. "I couldn't deal with that."

"How do you know that it would get broken?" Luis asked.

"Because I see more of myself in Theresa than in any of the others," she sighed. "and that scares me."

* * *

"I have something for you," Julian smiled, kissing Kitty softly. She giggled. 

"I bet I can guess what it is," she laughed as he reached into his pocket and opened up the small jewelry box. She squealed as he pulled the ring out of its slot.

"Katherine Anne Portman," He smiled, "I have loved you from the first moment you walked up to me in the cafeteria, and every minute since then has been amazing, would you do me the honor, of being my wife?"

"Julian Adam Banks," she imitated his formality, slightly teasing him, "There is nothing in the entire world that I want more than to marry you, and spend the rest of my life as your wife." He slipped the ring onto her finger, and she kissed him passionately, "I love you. Happy Birthday!"

"Happy Birthday," He smiled, their foreheads touching each other. "So, do we want to set a date or what?"

"Can we not do that right now," she laughed, "I've been on the phone with people planning all week. Today, I just want to have a nice quiet night, with our families, minus Dee, of course, and be with you, and relish my time with you."

"OK," he laughed, "No wedding talk."

"Kitty!" Lexi shouted and started running over to them

"So much for our nice quiet night, huh?" Julian laughed, "What do you think that's about?"

"Danny probably," she sighed, "He invited this girl he's been seeing over, in hopes of making her jealous."

"Who the hell is she?" Lexi asked, "Why didn't he tell me about her?" She was nearly hysterical.

"She's no one Lex," Kitty sighed, "And, not to point out the obvious, it's not like you have a claim on him."

* * *

"Ryan," Deena giggled as Ryan tickled her laying on her bed, both of them only half dressed, "Ryan, please," she gasped, rolling him over so that she was on top and then kissing him. "I like this," 

"You do realize," he whispered in her ear, "That we've never done it in a bed." He kissed her. "In the woods, in my car, never in bed,"

"Which surprises me, given your boringness," she laughed, and kissed him, he put his arms around her, and rolled her over, she kissed his ear and nipped it. "Make love to me, Ryan," she whimpered as he began to nuzzle her neck.

"I love you," he mumbled kissing her repeatedly, taking off what little clothes she had "I love you so much."

"Mm," she moaned, "Oh Ryan, don't stop, please, baby," He kissed her, her legs wrapped tightly around him. "Oh, I love you."

"Do I make you feel good baby?" He said intensely, panting, pushing into her, "Dee, do you like it? I love you, I want to make you happy."

"You do," she moaned, "Oh, God you do, I love you." She closed her eyes as he finished. He was inside of her, in every possible way. Physically, obviously, but also emotionally and mentally, they were linked, they had known each other for so long, they could read each other, predict what the other was going to do before it even occurred to them, it made for incredible love making, there was nothing clumsy or awkward about it. She fell away from him when it was over, breathless, euphoric, every muscle in her body relaxed, he kissed her softly. "I'm yours Ryan," she whispered.

"No," he said, "You don't belong to anyone." He kissed her forehead, "You're too wild, I don't expect to keep you forever." She snuggled close to him. "I've never called you mine. I never will."

"Ryan," she whispered, "sweet, perfect Ryan." She kissed him. "I'm telling you, I'm yours, are you mine?"

"I'm yours Deena," he said, "My Deena."

* * *

"Hey," Theresa rubbed Dom's arm as they rode from the airport to the house, "You've been really quiet." 

"I'm thinking about the last time I was here," he shook his head, "I was twelve I think, my Mom, she just packed us up, said we had to go. It was always like that, 'Pack your stuff Dominic, we have to go.'" She lowered her head onto his shoulder, he kissed it lightly.

"How come you never talk about her?" Theresa finally asked, she'd wanted to for ages. He laughed.

"My family's not like yours Re," he said, "She's, she's different. I mean, when we left my dad, I barely remember it, but she was always running from something. I told you about her."

"No," Theresa shook her head. "No, you didn't." She looked over and saw the twins asleep, they always fell asleep in cars, like babies.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'd like her to meet you," he smiled, "she always said she wanted me to turn out OK," he laughed, "If anything, I can show her there's someone who loves me."

"We're here," she said to the cab driver, he nodded and stopped the car. They stepped out, he took her hand and squeezed it.

"Theresa," Luis smiled getting out of his car. He smiled, "Finally, boys," he nodded at the now groggy twins, who grunted at him and wandered towards the house. "They fall asleep?"

"Don't they always?" Theresa laughed and hugged him, "Uncle Luis, I want you to meet Dominic."

"It's nice to meet you," he smiled and shook his hand. "I'm the nice one," he whispered.

"Nice to meet you too," Dom mumbled and looked down. "I'm gonna head inside." Theresa nodded, he walked ahead.

"So," Luis said, his arm around her waist, "That's him?"

"That's him," she smiled. "What do you think?"

"You really haven't ridden on his motorcycle?" She laughed and looked down. "You lied, now I see," he nodded. "He looks alright,"

"I appreciate that," She asked confused.

"Maybe I'm just crazy," he laughed, "Is it serious Re?"

"I'd say yes." she smiled. "He loves me."

"How could he not?" He kissed her on the forehead. "Go, protect him from your father." She laughed and walked quickly to the door.

* * *

"She's annoying," Fulton said, sitting on the couch, Marie in between him and Reid. They were watching Danny with his girlfriend. 

"You have no idea," Marie sighed, "She's always here, and that laugh." As she said it, they heard a shrieking snorting laugh.

"That's bad," Reid said. "Why is she even here?"

"Why is Dominic here?" Marie shot back. "She's Danny's girlfriend. I have to check on the cake."

"Why is Dom here?" Fulton looked at his brother. Reid shrugged.

"Theresa wants him to be," he said, "I dunno, I think she still wants Dad to like him or something."

* * *

"You're being remarkably well behaved," Heather smiled at Dean after dinner, the first alone conversation they'd had in years taking place. "Neither Dominic nor Julian have thrown up." He laughed. 

"I'm trying very hard," he turned to her, "I don't like that I can't like them. I mean, it's not impossible right? Your dad liked me." She started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"My dad hated you!" She smiled, "Julie's dad hated Scooter, Luis and Adam. Adam hates Ryan. It's natural."

"Julie's dad likes me," He said.

"Because long before you two were anything," Heather explained, "you were her big scary friend who protected her from the evil boys."

"True," he laughed, "Julian I can handle now, but Dominic, I just,"

"Dominic is the kind of boy I would have gone for in high school," Heather smiled.

"Which is what scares me," He smiled at her. "My daughter is smarter than you were right?" She nodded.

"As is my own," she smiled, "We got lucky Portman."

"Um, Mr. Portman?" Dom stepped outside, Heather stifled a giggled, Dean looked at her, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sorry, Mr. Portman," she laughed, "That he called you that," she looked down. "I'll go."

"What's going on kid?" Dean said as Dom walked out quietly.

"I love her," Dom said, "like really. I care about her a lot."

"You're not good enough for her," Dean looked him.

"So we agree on something," Dom smiled. "I'm highly aware of how not good enough for her I am."

"She's special," Dean smiled, "I mean, all my kids are special, but Theresa," he sighed, "She's so much her mother, which worries me sometimes," He looked down, "They'll break your heart, these women."

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	17. The Future, The Jess, The Girlfriend

**Author's Note: One more chapter after this one...sad to say it. But we're reaching most of the resolution. The Portmans are OK with Dom, uh, the Deena stuff gets wrapped up in this one. Kitty and Julian back together, Lexi and Danny, um, being awkward around each other for another year. So yeah, we're pretty much done, but like I said, there is one more loose end to tie, and it will be tied, don't you worry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks, or Gilmore Girls...which you'll see later on.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Future, The Jess, The Girlfriend**

Two weeks later Deena wandered slowly and happily into the house, she was wiped out, practice having been particularly demanding. She smiled as she walked into the living room and plopped tired onto the couch.

"Deena is that you?" She heard Heather call her.

"No, Mom," She shouted back, "It's your other daughter."

"Come in here," Heather said, "There's something here for you." Deena sighed rousing herself off the couch, when she walked into the kitchen she saw her mother holding a thick envelope, with a red and gold seal on the corner. "Are you ready?"

"It's thick," she gulped, "Really thick, do you think?"

"You won't know until you open it," Heather handed it to her.

"Should we wait for dad?" Deena said, her hands trembling.

"Dee, baby, I've been staring at that thing all day," Heather shook her head. "It's taken everything I have to not open it myself."

"Can we at least call him?" Dee said, "I feel like he should be with me for this one." Heather nodded, picked up the phone and dialed Adam's office, handing the phone off to Deena. "Dad?" She said quickly.

"Baby, what is it?" He asked, "I'm just packing up here."

"It came," she said, she knew no further explanation was needed.

"Did you open it?" Adam dropped the file he was holding on the spot.

"No, I wanted to," she sighed, "I didn't want you to miss it."

"That's very sweet, but seriously, open it!" He said excitedly. Deena ripped along the seal and pulled out the letter and a brochure.

"Deena Banks," She said, her voice shaking with excitement, "We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Boston College, ready for enrollment next fall!" She shouted and jumped up and down, "I got in!"

"You got in!" Heather closed eyes and hugged her, "I'm so proud of you."

"Daddy, I got in!" She squealed on the phone.

"I, I heard," He stuttered and sat down, "It's great Dee. It's really great."

"I have to call Julian," she said excitedly, "And Ryan, and, I just, Daddy thank you so much for pushing me!"

"Your welcome, sweetheart," He smiled, so happy he could barely move. She got in, she was happy about it. His daughter was going to go to his college. "I'll let you go make the phone calls, see you in a little while. I love you."

"I love you too," she said, "Bye." She squealed and hugged her mother again, running up to her room to call her brother.

* * *

Julian sat on the couch, Kitty in his lap, the two of them contentedly kissing. They hadn't been together like this since high school, both of them in the same place at the same time, no need for planes or hours and hours of driving to get to each other. It was sheer joy, just to know that they could be with each other at a moments notice, not having to plan for weeks ahead of time. Of course the years of separation only made the time together better. They were interrupted by the ringing phone. Kitty pulled away. 

"You should answer that," She said, he shook his head.

"Leave it," he smiled, lowering her down onto the couch, she giggled as her kept kissing her. The ringing not stopping, finally the machine picked it up.

"Julian, it's Dee!" They heard her squeal, "I have big news, but it's not over the machine news, so," He sighed and reached over picking up the cordless receiver.

"Hey, squirt, what is it?" He said.

"I got into BC!" She said, "I got in, and I'm going, and I'm so excited!"

"You got in?" He asked, he heard her squeak on the other end. "She got in, Kitty, Deena got in to BC." Kitty smiled sat up and clapped. "Kitty's applauding you. It's great, kid, really great."

"Alright, I have to go," Deena smiled, "Bye Julian."

"Bye," he hung up. "Now where were we?" He smiled leaning down and kissing her.

"Julian," Kitty smiled, as he kissed her neck, "I've been thinking, after we get married, where are we going to live?"

"Here," He shrugged, looking around at the house in New Jersey that he had been living in for the past year, "I mean, it's perfect right."

"I think we should live in the city," she said.

"The city," he nodded, "Where did this thought come from?"

"I just think, it's hard enough for me to keep working not being in LA," she explained, "If I'm not in a major urban area, it's going to be damn near impossible."

"OK," He smiled, "The city it is." He kissed her. "I don't really care where we live."

"You mean that?" She squinted at him.

"I'd live in a cardboard box with you," he laughed.

"That's sweet," She kissed him, a confused tone in her voice, "I guess. But tonight, tonight no city."

"No city?" Julian raised is eyebrows and kissed her.

"Nope, tonight, we stay here," she laughed touching her forehead to his.

"Mm," he kissed her, "Yes, tonight we most definitely stay here."

* * *

"What are you doing next year?" Theresa asked Dominic, breaking out of a rather intense session of kissing, the TV going in the background. 

"You hopefully," He grinned. She glared at him, "Kidding, kidding, college, I guess."

"Yes, but where?" She asked. "Like any place in particular?"

"I have a few places in mind," He shrugged, "Right now Northwestern tops the list," She smiled, and practically knocked him over, straddling him and kissing him. "I see you like that."

"That's in Chicago," She whispered into his ear, "I'm going to be in Chicago."

"Yes," He nodded and kissed her again, "That's a big part of the draw." She looked over at the TV.

"Oh, I love this part," she said turning around.

"_Why'd you call?" _

"_I well, I don't know,"_

"_I'm glad you called," _

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, maybe you can explain to me what this crazy woman is talking about!"_

"_Oh The Fountainhead!"_

"I really remind you of him?" Dom laughed, "I can't for the life of me understand why."

"Well, I personally like you much better," Theresa said, giving him another kiss, "But yes, generally speaking, you are a lot like him. You even have the same last name."

"That I can't deny," he laughed. "We do have the same last name. He was so much cooler on Heroes."

"You're a guy, and hopefully a straight one," she smiled, "Of course you thought he was cooler on Heroes." They sat for a minute.

"You wanna go for a ride?" He asked.

"Random," she nodded, "But good, OK, sure."

"Let's go," He smiled, standing up and then helping her up. She kissed him. "God, you're beautiful, how'd I get so lucky?" He pushed a piece of hair that had fallen out behind her ear.

"Keep counting your blessings baby," she smiled, "I plan on sticking around for a while."

"I love you," he kissed her. "Let's go."

* * *

"Lex, I really have to go," Danny said impatiently into the phone. He'd just spent the past fifteen minutes listen to Lexi babble on about the leaky faucet in her apartment. Since their fight their conversations had gotten deathly boring, to avoid any kind of confrontation or awkwardness. 

"Do you have to go see _her_?" Lexi said, none to kindly.

"Tina, and no, I'm working and my break's almost over and Dad's looking at me like he wants to kill me," He sighed, "You know, maybe if you had talked to her, you would see that she's actually really great."

"Oh I'm sure she is," Lexi said, trying to hide the malice in her voice, "I'm sure she's fantastic." She sighed, "Just, don't change for her or anything OK?"

"Lexi, I'm not going anywhere," He shook his head, "I'm still your Danny ok?"

"OK," She smiled, glad to hear it, "Now get back to work, your Dad doesn't pay you under the table below minimum wage to stand around and talk to me!" He laughed.

"Bye Lex," He said hanging up. What was he doing? He shook his head and walked back over behind the bar.

* * *

**Review it please!**


	18. Down the Stairs

**Author's Note: OK, so there's one more chapter after this one. Which will be nationals, as for this chapter, um, a long time ago someone requested a certain fate for Andy and as I like to give my readers what they want, well, it took a while but it's here. I'll leave it at that!**

**Disclaimer: I doubt I need to keep going with this.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Down the Stairs**

"Theresa?" Lilly approached her quietly in the hall the next day, tears laying softly in her eyes.

"Lilly, what's wrong?" Theresa looked over.

"I, um, I need someone to talk to," she sighed.

"OK," Theresa said, "I mean, you have friends right?"

"I know, but it's just, there's, well," she sniffled, "Re, there's been some kind of accident, I'm not sure, my mom didn't have specifics, but Andy, he fell or something, and he's in the hospital, and I have to go down there," she sighed, "I'm not good at the family thing, you are, I just figured you could maybe,"

"Is he alright?" Theresa said, "Do you know?"

"No," Lilly started crying, "They won't tell me anything."

"Lilly, it's OK," Theresa said hugging her, "I'm sure he's fine. Do you want me to drive you down there?" Lilly nodded, "Come on, my car's in Chicago but,"

"Here," Lilly handed her the keys to her BMW, "I would drive but, I'm scared I'll,"

"It's fine," Theresa nodded, "Really."

* * *

"You're like way too sweet," Lilly giggled, as they drove, "You're doing all this after I spent the past few months trying to steal your boyfriend. I did just about everything but climb on top of him naked, he's a rock." 

"He's great," Theresa smiled, "and I've done the family crisis thing a few times, I get how freaky it can be."

"God what if something happens to him?" Lilly sighed, "He's the only one who gives a shit you know? He always wanted to look out for me, in his screwed up way."

"I know," Theresa nodded. "He can take a punch, I know that much." Lilly laughed. "He'll be fine Lil."

"Ugh, let's just talk about something else," she smiled, "Nationals are coming up, are you freaked?"

"Totally," Theresa laughed, "God, can you believe we actually did it?"

"Not really," Lilly smiled, "It was mostly you. Don't tell any one I said that."

"I might throw it in your face one day," Re laughed, her phone started buzzing, "Hold that thought," she looked down, and confused saw Deena's name, "Hey Dee."

"Where are you?" Deena said, "The four of us were supposed to go for pizza, to celebrate my ungrounding."

"Oh I totally blanked I'm sorry!" She sighed, "Look, I can't make it I'm driving Lilly to the hospital."

"She fall off the pyramid or something?" Dee snickered.

"Andy's hurt," Theresa explained, "She needed a ride."

"Is he OK?" Deena gasped, even if the past few years had been rocky, growing up Andy had been like a second older brother. "I mean Andy's, he's,"

"Dee, I know," Theresa nodded, "We don't know anything yet, I'll call you when we do OK?"

"Tell her to call Julian," Lilly said, "If something's wrong, he'll want to know," Theresa nodded.

"Lilly says to call Julian," Theresa said.

"When you guys know the deal I will," Dee nodded, "He'll just get all panicked, if something's really wrong he'll be on the next plane."

"OK," Theresa nodded, "I have to go, apologize to the guys."

"I will, bye," Deena hung up. Theresa sighed and stared at the road, while Lilly closed her eyes.

"Re," Lilly said quietly, "Thanks."

"No problem," Theresa said, "Like I said, I get it."

* * *

"I'm sure he's fine Dee," Ryan said as she drove him home, she nodded. She had been quiet all through pizza. 

"I know, it's just," she sighed, "I mean, it's Andy, they were attached at the hip for so long, I mean, it's been years, but I keep remembering when we were little and he would come over and pull quarters out my ears." She laughed. Ryan smiled. "It was all crap like that you know? He and Julian used to take me out on the pond."

"I remember him from then," he nodded, "What happened?"

"High School," she shrugged, "I mean, after Kitty and Julian got together they were never the same, and then the Lexi stuff, and the Danny stuff, it's really impossible to trace."

"It sounds more complicated than your parents," he nodded, "Did you call Julian?"

"I don't want to worry him," she shook her head, "Until I know what's happening. I know him, and he'll hop a plane here as soon as he hears anything and he doesn't have time to do that unless its serious. Not to mention Kitty's wrath will be unspeakable if he just gets on a plane to see Andy Powell, and he doesn't need that right now."

"Call him," Ryan took her phone, found Julian pressed send, "I know you want to."

"You know, sometimes it sucks that you know me so well," she sighed taking the phone.

"Hey Dee, what's going on?" Julian smiled. "Two days in a row, a lot has to be going on."

"Julian, Andy's hurt," she said. "I don't know any details, but he's in the hospital and Theresa's taking Lilly down there, and I thought you'd want to know."

"Is it serious?" She could hear him panicking, "Is he going to be OK? I'm going to the airport. Shit, the last time I saw him," he exhaled.

"Julian!" She cut him off. "Don't come here! You don't have time,"

"Dee, its Andy, I have to," he sighed, "He would." She smiled, it was true.

"Don't come alone," She said, "Bring Kitty," she heard him sniff.

"I think I have a better idea," He said, "I'll see you soon OK squirt."

"OK," she hung up, "I knew it, he's coming."

* * *

"Remind me why we're here?" Lexi said as they walked into the hospital. 

"Because it's Andy," Julian said, "Come on Lex, I know you want to know that he's alright."

"Julian!" He heard Theresa exclaim and run to him and hug him. "Lexi?" She looked confused, Lexi shrugged.

"Re, is everything OK?" Julian asked.

"He's fine," she rolled her eyes, "The idiot fell down the stairs and broke his leg in three places, he was knocked out for a while, but he's fine now."

"And you're still here because?" Lexi asked.

"While Lilly Powell is not necessarily my favorite person alive," Theresa explained, "Stealing her Beemer isn't exactly my idea of fun. You guys want to come see him?"

* * *

"I was so worried," Lilly was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed hugging Andy, he laughed. "Don't laugh! It's not funny!" 

"No, I'm laughing at the prospect that you have actual feelings," He smiled, she whacked him in the shoulder, "Thanks for coming down Lillian."

"Like I'd leave you Andrew," she smiled, she looked over, and saw Julian and Lexi standing in the door. "I'll go." She stood up and hugged Julian.

"Wow," he said, "I should get hurt more often, how long's it been Banksie?" Julian laughed and sat down. "Why'd you come?"

"Because Deena didn't know how serious it was," he laughed, "I didn't like to think that something was really wrong and I was sitting on my ass in New Jersey while my best friend was dying."

"And you?" He said softly looking over at Lexi.

"About the same," she sighed and sat down, "We tried to get Kitty to come, but she's busy, with the wedding and everything. You had us worried Powell."

"Lex, I'm sorry, about," she shook her head cutting him off.

"Forget it," she said, "It's fine, really. So you fell down the stairs you moron?"

"I was shocked into it," he laughed, "My ex girlfriend, the one who I had just broken up with when I so wonderfully revealed my feelings to you showed up."

"An angry ex made you fall down the stairs?" Julian asked confused.

"A pregnant angry ex," Andy held up a finger. "I'm gonna be a daddy."

"Oh dear God!" Lexi put her hand over her mouth, and stood up and walked out, gasping for air.

"She's upset," Andy nodded.

"Well, she did think she was pregnant with your kid for a week," Julian nodded, "Are you going to marry her?"

"No," he shook his head, "We broke up for all the right reasons, I'll be there for the kid though."

"So what, it's been four years right?" Julian sighed. "A lot happened."

"Yeah," Andy said, "Do you have a best man yet?" Julian looked down. "Danny Portman right?" He nodded. "Should have figured."

"It's just well," Julian sighed, "I'm not so sure how happy Kitty would be if I asked you."

"She'd kill you," Andy smiled, "How long are you staying."

"Just the night," Julian shrugged, "Spend some time with Dee and my parents, maybe go see Coach." Andy nodded.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Not good man," Julian shook his head, "She just sort of exists you know, it's sad. When you told her, did you mean it?"

"I don't know," he shook his head, "Probably not, I always did care about her though, even when I pretended it was just about the sex. Talk about your blown opportunities, God she's fantastic."

* * *

"Hey," Julian walked out later and saw Lexi standing in a doorway, her hand still covering her mouth gently crying. "What's going on?" 

"It's not fair," she said, "It's not fair that he gets to have a kid! It's not fair that everyone gets a life but me. You and Kitty are getting married, Danny has a girlfriend and he's graduating college, Andy Powell is going to be a father! What the hell do I have?" She sighed. "That could have been my kid Julian."

"Six years ago," Julian sighed, "When neither of you were anywhere near ready for it, shit, he's still probably not ready," She laughed, "And you have us right? And Danny, you're always going to have Danny."

"I don't know how much longer I'll have Danny," she shook her head. "I wanted to push him away, and I'm pretty sure I did."

"He'll come back," Julian hugged her, "He will, he's a Portman, they tend to do that." She laughed.

* * *

Late that night Theresa wandered to the dorm pretty late, and as she approached she saw Dom sitting outside having a cigarette. 

"I thought you promised me you'd quit," she sat down next to him. He laughed.

"I know," he said, "It's the last one I swear."

"Yeah yeah," she rolled her eyes, and lowered her head onto his shoulder. He kissed her hair.

"How'd you get back?" He asked.

"Lexi and Julian," she shrugged, "They came, the nut jobs." She sighed.

"To paraphrase Ryan," Dom laughed, "You're all nut jobs." She laughed. "That was nice of you."

"I've been there," She said, "That panicky feeling when you don't know what's going to happen next. I hated it, and there was a time when Andy was really important to Kitty and to Julian, so there's that."

"Still," He kissed her, "You didn't have to take her down there, especially after,"

"She did everything but climb on top of you naked?" She laughed. "She's highly impressed by your resistance skills."

"It's just that I've only got one girl on my mind," He started kissing her.

"Do you want to come up?" She whispered.

"Mm, yes I do," he said, "But do you really want me to?"

"Can't we just sort of be together?" She asked, "Without it going to that?"

"You want to sleep together," he laughed, "like literally sleep together."

"I think it would be nice," she smiled, "Please?"

"OK," he nodded and kissed her. "I would love to sleep with you Theresa." She smiled and they walked up softly holding hands.

* * *

**Reviews are wonderful!**


	19. Nationals

**Author's Note: So the inevitable end. I really like it, it jumps around a little, so try to follow, Theresa totally owns, if I do say so myself. Thanks for all of the reviews and support, I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: You know how this goes.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Nationals**

The night before the finals of Nationals, Theresa and Lilly sat in their hotel room in Miami, getting the curlers up in their ponytails. They couldn't believe they had made it through the preliminary rounds, Theresa's only problem was that no one had been able to make it down from either Chicago or Minnesota.

"So how's Andy?" Theresa asked. Lilly rolled her eyes.

"He's fine," she laughed, "I can't believe he knocked some poor girl up. I met her, she promised that I get to actually be an, what am I to it?"

"Let's see, he or she," Theresa corrected Lilly's it, "is your cousin's kid, which makes him or her, your second cousin."

"Whatever," she laughed, "I'll just have him or her," she rolled her eyes at the formality, "call me Aunt Lilly."

"Right," Theresa laughed, finishing the last strands of Lilly's hair. There was a knock on the door. Theresa looked curiously, Lilly shrugged. She got up and answered it.

"Re, it's for you," Lilly rolled her eyes, "I'll go, get some ice or something." Theresa laughed as Dominic wandered in.

"You're rooming with the Queen of the Damned?" Dom smiled putting his arms around her waist.

"Someone had to," She smiled and kissed him. "What are you even doing here? I thought you couldn't make it down."

"I'm full of surprises," he kissed her, moving down onto the bed. "I love you."

"Dominic," she whispered.

"Too fast?" He asked.

"No," she sighed, "But um, my hair?"

"Your hair?" He asked confused.

"When I lay my head back," she said, "The curlers, they uh, they dig into my scalp and it hurts."

"Let's see, how can we solve this problem?" He smiled, flipping over. She giggled and got on top of him. "Problem solved." They kept kissing, his hands resting in the small of her back. She whimpered as her tee shirt rode up and he rubbed the bare skin over. They broke when there was another knock on the door.

"Ugh," she sighed, and pecked him, "Just when it was getting good." He laughed as she stood up and walked over to the door. She sighed as she opened it.

"Hi Re!" Kitty smiled, Luis standing next to her, "Hi Dominic!"

"Hi!" He groaned falling back.

"Hi," Theresa hugged them. "What are you doing here?"

"You made the finals," Kitty laughed, "Like we would miss this, besides, someone," she looked over at her godfather, "Was still feeling all guilty over missing regionals."

"I'm glad you came," she smiled.

"Come on," Luis said, "Remember how I've always said I wanted to show you girls Miami? What better time? Dom, you want to come too?"

"I have to be in early," Theresa said, "So we can't really,"

"Re, I'm not like taking you girls out to the clubs where I used to," Luis stopped, realizing how badly he would be killed if he actually revealed his early life activities to the Portman girls, "I just figured we'd get dinner."

"OK," she nodded, "Great."

"Yeah," Dominic stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Great."

* * *

"Early," Fulton grumbled, as Deena and Ryan dragged him and Reid out to Deena's car. 

"Too early," Reid agreed.

"Agreeing with them," Ryan said as they settled into the car. "Why so early?"

"Theresa's finals are live in two hours." Deena said, "We have coffee and breakfast at my house, and then we'll watch them."

"Why so early?" Reid repeated. "If we have two hours,"

"Do you want to deal with her if we miss them?" Deena turned around, he sighed and shook his head, "Exactly." She started the car.

* * *

"Re," Kitty ran up to her as she sat in a corner collecting herself, fingering a rosary, "Aw, you're praying!" Theresa looked up. 

"I pray before every competition," she nodded, "I mean usually just a quickie Mom style, 'Hey Lord, wassup, give us some luck thanks, Amen' type, but this is big, I figure my best bet is asking Mary officially."

"I wanted to give you something, but I couldn't catch you alone last night." She smiled, and pulled a set of keys out of her pocket, "Congratulations, we're very proud of you."

"You bought me a car?" Theresa said excitedly. "I haven't even won yet!"

"No," Kitty shook her head, "I didn't buy you a car. These are the keys to my house in Malibu." Theresa looked confused. "For you, to use this summer. Julian, Lexi and I were talking about high school and when we used to go to Lexi's house in Cape Cod, and how much fun we had, and we thought that maybe you and Dee and Ryan, and Dominic would want a similar experience, only this is cooler because its like one of the most expensive houses in LA."

"Thank you Kitty," Theresa stood on her tiptoes and hugged her around the neck. "Thank you, thank you!"

"I'm very proud of you," she smiled, "You've grown up so much, now," she pulled out the hug, "We're Portmans, and Portmans are winners, so go out there and win it!"

"I won't let you down," Theresa nodded and hugged her again. "I have to go talk to the ESPN people, they interview all of the captains, any tips?"

"Um, plug the new movie?" Kitty laughed, "Just be you, and try not to let Lilly talk too much." Theresa laughed and bounced away.

* * *

"So it must be exciting for you two," the reporter asked Theresa and Lilly, "A squad that's never been to a national level competition to finals of National Championships." 

"It's exciting," Lilly nodded, "We worked really hard this year, and we're really proud of the girls."

"Theresa, this must have been an exciting year for you," the woman smiled, "As I understand it you're not the only person in your family to overcome the odds." Theresa swallowed and looked panicked over at Lilly, who just shrugged. "How is your sister doing?"

"We're all really proud of Kitty," Theresa said, putting on her best cheer face, "And glad that she's happy and healthy. She's actually here, so if you want the scoop on Kitty Portman's emotional breakdown, ask her yourself." She stood up. "Go Ducks!" She raised her fist from her shoulder and walked away. Lilly got up and followed after her.

"That was awesome," she said, "You just bitched out on ESPN."

"God, I wanted to strangle her," she sighed, "This is supposed to be my moment, and Kitty's horning in on it. I mean, not on purpose because she would never do that, but,"

"Forget it, when we win and its all over everything because of your famous sister," Lilly said, "It'll be worth it." Theresa smiled, "Now, go make out with your boyfriend for luck or whatever, and come back here and kick ass. I'll handle the interviews, there's nothing interesting about my family except that apparently my cousin doesn't know how to use a condom."

"Thanks Lilly," Theresa said, "I think." She ran out to the stands and grabbed Dominic and kissed him. "I just went all Portman on and ESPN reporter."

"Aw, I missed it," He laughed. "And dressed like that? Very punk rock." She whacked him in the chest and he kissed her. "Good luck, go be awesome."

"Listen this summer, do you want to ride your bike out to California?" She asked.

"Why?" He asked.

"Kitty wants us to house sit," she shrugged. "You up for it?"

"Totally," he nodded.

* * *

"They won," Julie smiled, sitting in their living room in Chicago. "I can't believe they won." 

"The squad from San Diego was their only real competition," Dean explained, "Because of Theresa's gymnastics, which earns more points."

"You seem to know a lot about cheerleading," she laughed, "Since when do you," she stopped, "You went on line and looked up the scoring system didn't you?"

"I like to understand what I'm watching," He said.

"Right, it has nothing to do with the fact that your favorite child was the one being watched," Julie smiled. Marie and Danny turned to their father.

"I don't have a favorite child," He said, "I love you all exactly the same."

"Right," Danny nodded.

"Sure," Marie laughed. "We all know Re's the favorite cause she looks like Mom."

"I always thought that might be it," Julie smiled, "That's the reason the twins are my favorites."

"And Kitty is Luis's favorite," Marie sighed. "So where does that leave us?"

"You're my favorite baby," Danny smiled.

"You're my favorite too Danny." Marie laughed. "So there."

"Very mature you two," Dean laughed, and then looked at the TV. "God, I'm so proud of her."

"I know how you feel," Julie smiled and kissed him.

**The End**

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Reviews please!**


End file.
